Choisir l'essentiel
by isatis2013
Summary: Il faut parfois savoir privilégier les bonnes valeurs
1. Doutes

_Nouvelle histoire en six chapitres_

 _Quand j'ai publié « Incertitudes » Daniela avait laissé un commentaire disant qu'elle aimerait lire la même histoire mais avec John incertain au lieu d'Harold et l'idée a interpellé ma muse._

 _Cette fic est donc du même genre que l'autre avec un « fautif » différent…on est gentille avec l'auteure please !_

 _(Précision : Bien que nos deux compères soient en couple dans cette histoire, elle ne fait pas partie de la série commencée avec « Otage » le prochain tome est toujours en cours d'écriture)_

 _Spéciale dédicace aux mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, Nourann, Coljayjay, CoolMhouse et Val81_

 _Et à tous ceux qui me lise en général_

 _._

.

John se tenait dans un coin de la vaste salle, un peu en retrait. Il observait son compagnon en pleine discussion avec une jeune femme brune, la conservatrice du musée dont ils visitaient l'exposition. De l'art Pré-Colombien cette fois. Finch avait estimé que cela sortirait de l'ordinaire. Il était engagé dans un véritable débat sur les civilisations de cette époque. Elle connaissait parfaitement le sujet mais lui aussi et la conversation était animée. Un moment John scruta la salle machinalement. Il était a ses côté lorsqu'ils avait croisé la conservatrice mais il avait très vite décroché, ses connaissances sur le sujet assez limitées bien qu'il ait apprécié le livre que son associé lui avait fait lire avant de l'entrainer en ces lieux.

Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il avait acquis une certaine somme de connaissances artistiques, bien plus qu'il ne s'en serait jamais cru capable et il y avait pris goût, mais comparé à son associé il restait un novice et se retrouvait souvent exclu des débats entamés par ce dernier avec les guides ou le personnel des musées. Il en concevait une certaine frustration. Même si Finch ne lui avait jamais fait la moindre remarque, il se sentait un peu exclu de son univers.

Une jeune femme s'approcha de lui.

-« Votre ami est un remarquable expert » s'exclama t-elle « Tout en restant très compréhensible »

-« En effet. Il sait être très pédagogue » approuva Reese avec un soupçon de fierté. Elle se pencha vers lui et demanda de but en blanc :

-« Dites moi, il est pris ? Je veux dire, il est marié ? »

 _« Au moins elle est directe »_ songea l'ex agent

-« Marié non. Mais il y a quelqu'un dans sa vie »

-« Oh dommage ! Pourquoi les types les plus intéressants sont ils toujours déjà pris ? » Se plaignit son interlocutrice avec une moue dépitée « J'essaierais bien de le faire changer d'avis. Vous croyez que je suis son genre ? »

-« Je n'en suis pas sur » marmonna Reese un peu agacé

-« Bon tant pis ! Je finirais bien par trouver le bon »

John la suivit des yeux comme elle s'éloignait vers le buffet, non sans avoir dévisagé le groupe où se trouvait l'informaticien. Il était bien placé pour la comprendre. Ses pensées le ramenèrent quatre mois plus tôt. Leur numéro était un jeune professeur plein de bonnes intentions et de grandes idées, ce qui l'avait incité à partir en guerre contre certains éléments perturbateurs du lycée. Il avait entrepris, à lui seul, puisque ses collègues s'étaient prudemment défilés, de chasser les quelques dealers qui en avait fait leur territoire. Son entêtement à sermonner les coupables et quelques "actions" retentissantes avait attirés l'attention des véritables chefs et ceux-ci n'appréciaient pas vraiment son ingérence dans leurs affaires. Ils le lui avaient fait comprendre "en douceur" mais l'intransigeant enseignant n'en avait pas tenu compte et se trouvait en bien mauvaise posture lorsque son numéro était sorti. Reese avait déjoué la machination in extremis mais non sans conséquence. Leur numéro avait fini avec une balle dans l'épaule mais au moins il était sauf. Et surtout enchanté car suite à cela la police avait pu arrêter l'ensemble de la bande. De ce fait il considéra qu'il avait reçu une "blessure de guerre" et profita de son nouveau statut de héros du lycée. Reese, lui, reçu une balle dans la cuisse. Heureusement elle n'avait pas fait de réels dégâts, lui valant juste deux semaines de repos forcé, et Finch, après avoir tremblé pour lui, avait joué les infirmiers attentifs. Attentionné comme à son habitude. Enfin pas tout à fait…

.

*********** Flash back ***********

.

Finch entra dans la chambre pour refaire le pansement. Tirant la couverture, il le découvrit auréolé d'une large tache brune et s'affola immédiatement imaginant une infection ou une complication.

-« M Reese ! Que signifie… » S'exclama t-il inquiet « pourquoi ne pas m'avoir averti ? C'est sans doute une réaction… »

-« Du calme Finch ! » l'interrompit son agent en riant « J'ai juste renversé la moitié de mon café sur le pansement ».

-« Votre café ? » répéta l'informaticien interloqué. Il protesta aussitôt : « Ce n'est pas drôle John ! J'ai cru…. »

-« Vous laissez toujours votre imagination s'emballer dans la mauvaise direction Finch ! » l'interrompit son agent « Arrêtez de paniquer sans cesse Harold, c'est mauvais pour vous ! » se moqua t-il

-« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher » avoua l'informaticien

-« Si j'avais mal, je vous aurais prévenu »

-« Hum… Je suis sans doute trop stressé » concéda Finch dans un soupir

-« Sans doute ? C'est une certitude Finch ! » s'amusa l'ex agent. L'informaticien baissa les yeux, vexé « Pourquoi vous inquiétez autant si je vous dis que je vais bien ? » ajouta Reese, sérieux

-« C'est plus fort que moi. Je suis désolé »

-« Ne le soyez pas Finch. Vous ne pouvez pas vous excuser d'être trop attentif. Vous ne savez pas combien cela compte pour moi d'avoir quelqu'un prêt à me soutenir ainsi» ajouta John plus doucement « Je n'ai pas souvent eu quelqu'un dans ma vie pour veiller sur moi comme vous le faite. Ca me donne l'impression d'être important»

-« Mais vous êtes important ! » répliqua spontanément Finch « Pour moi vous l'êtes beaucoup »

 _« Sans doute trop même »_ songea t-il pour lui-même.

-« Merci Finch. Je sais que nous formons un duo complémentaire dans nos missions »

-« Je ne parlais pas que de notre travail M Reese. Vous êtes mon associé et mon ami. Enfin je le pense »

-« Bien sur Harold ! » Reese capta le regard soulagé de son partenaire à son affirmation. Pris d'une impulsion il posa sa main sur sa joue « Je pourrais être tellement plus si vous me laissiez faire… » Le geste était un peu fou et, pendant quelques instants, il redouta la réponse de son associé.

Finch l'observa avec un mélange de surprise et d'attente. Il ne dit rien, se contenta de fermer les yeux et de frotter sa joue contre sa main. Et lorsque John, encouragé par sa réaction, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il lui rendit son baiser. Comprenant qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, ils avaient alors laissé leurs gestes exprimer leurs pensées et ces instants avaient été le point de départ de leur histoire qui durait depuis maintenant quatre mois.

.

*********** Fin du flash back ***********

.

Les premiers jours, ils avaient surtout appris à s'apprivoiser suivant leur nouveau lien. La connaissance, la confiance étaient déjà acquises. Ils devaient juste s'habituer à d'autres gestes, mais ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre avait fait disparaitre les barrières. Et un soir, deux semaines après leurs aveux, Finch n'était pas rentré chez lui….

Depuis ils partageaient leur temps libre entre le loft, la bibliothèque et l'appartement qui leur servait de planque. Même après quatre mois ils continuaient à se découvrir et John aimait les moments passés près de lui, les réveils à ses côtés, et les heures passées ensemble à partager des moments précieux. Dommage que parfois leurs centres d'intérêts semblaient si éloignés. Reese soupira. C'était là le seul point noir à ses yeux. Il lui semblait toujours qu'il ne serait jamais à la hauteur de son compagnon et pourtant il avait tant appris près de lui ! Seulement cela ne lui semblait jamais suffisant. Pourtant Finch ne lui avait jamais fait de réflexion ou ne lui avait jamais fait sentir leurs différences. Un jour il avait osé l'interroger et il lui avait sourit :

-« Mais John, nous sommes différents, il est donc normal que nous n'ayons pas les mêmes idées, mais nous pouvons prendre cela comme une richesse et nous adapter l'un à l'autre. C'est aussi ce qui fait un couple » avait-il affirmé. Il avait rougit en disant ces mots et John l'avait embrassé tendrement pour l'en remercier. Il n'était toujours pas convaincu mais tout de même un peu rassuré. Et puis il y avait les soirées comme celle-ci où il avait du mal à le suivre et en concevait une profonde frustration. Mais il la gardait pour lui. Finch ne se rendait compte de rien et c'était bien ainsi.

Il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se rapprocher du groupe. Finch était toujours en grande discussion avec la conservatrice.

-« Je vous assure M Wren, c'est très plaisant » affirmait la jeune femme comme il parvenait près d'eux.

-« Sans doute Miss Walter mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de participer à ce genre d'activité… »

-« Oh M Wren ! Vous nous feriez honneur en acceptant » elle se tourna vers l'ex agent « Ah ! M Randall, voulez vous m'aider à convaincre votre ami d'accepter mon invitation ? »

-« De quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda Reese curieux

-« Le personnel du musée se réuni autour d'un souper pour fêter la réussite de l'exposition et j'ai invité M Wren à se joindre à nous. Il est l'un de nos fidèles visiteurs et ils nous seraient agréables de l'avoir à notre table. Naturellement vous êtes invités aussi »

-« Ce n'est pas nécessaire » émit Finch

-« Vous devriez profiter de cette invitation Harold, c'est votre univers » l'incita Reese

-« Je ne pense pas être très à l'aise »

-« Cela vous fera du bien » insista son agent

Finch lui adressa un regard hésitant

-« Faites vous plaisir » murmura John

 _« Faites moi plaisir »_ traduisit l'informaticien

\- « Bien, d'accord, mais pas trop longtemps » concéda-t-il

-« Parfait ! Merci de l'avoir convaincu M Randall » affirma la conservatrice « Je vais prévenir les autre du départ. Vous me suivez ? »

-« Venez allons jusqu'à la voiture » invita John

-« Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir y aller. Vous savez bien que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les relations humaines »

-« Mais vous avez dit oui »

-« Pour vous faire plaisir »

-« Alors continuez et amusez vous ! »

-« Bon si vous le dites » jugea Finch. Ils arrivaient au véhicule. Reese lui tint la portière. Profitant qu'ils étaient seuls, il lui vola un baiser.

-« Ca c'est pour m'encourager, tout ces spécialistes me donnent mal au crâne »

-« Vous voyez que nous aurions du refuser » répliqua Finch sautant sur l'occasion

-« Harold ! Vous n'allez pas vous priver d'une invitation intéressante à cause de moi » _«Parce que je ne suis pas à la hauteur »_ songea t-il

-« Ca ne l'ait pas vraiment. Visiter les lieux est intéressant, mais discuter avec le personnel est secondaire »

-« Allons, je vous ai vu apprécier la conversation »

-« Je ne le nie pas M Reese. Je dis juste que je ne vois pas l'utilité de la poursuivre, surtout avec un dîner »

-« Laissez vous aller Harold ! » répliqua John avec un sourire

Finch savait qu'il cherchait uniquement à lui faire plaisir. _« Mais il fait fausse route »_ songea t-il _« Je n'ai besoin que de sa présence »_. Il se promit de le lui faire remarquer à la première occasion _« Il nous faut juste nous connaitre mieux »_ pensa t-il.

La directrice plaça Finch en face d'elle, entre deux professeurs, et ils passèrent plus de temps à discuter qu'à manger. Reese, en bout de table, les observait avec curiosité, fierté aussi à voir son compagnon si bien leur tenir tête. Il avait une expression passionnée sur le visage que John lui voyait rarement _« Juste quand il est acharné à un codage complexe »_ songea t-il et peut être aussi une ou deux fois, lors d'une nuit passée ensemble…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par sa voisine de table.

-« Sandra Miller » se présenta t-elle « Vous êtes un ami de M Wren ? » demanda t-elle

-« John Randall. Je l'accompagne en effet »

-« J'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui tout à l'heure, il est très cultivé » John décela l'admiration dans son intonation et la trouva vaguement déplaisante.

-« Et vous ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'exposition ? »

-« Elle est bien » jugea Reese prudemment.

-« Bien ? » demanda t-elle étonnée « Et qu'elle est votre opinion sur cette période ? »

-« Je ne l'ai pas vraiment étudié, en fait je ne suis pas très versé sur ce sujet »

-« Ah ? Je pensais puisque vous êtes venu avec M Wren »

-« Je l'accompagne avant tout, ce n'est pas vraiment mon domaine »

-« D'accord » jugea sa voisine avec une moue perplexe. Elle se désintéressa aussitôt de lui et bavarda avec son voisin de droite dont la conversation sembla davantage la satisfaire.

Reese se sentit encore un peu moins à sa place. Il n'aurait pas du s'en soucier mais cela le contraria. Il fini par s'éclipser discrètement pour se réfugier sur la terrasse. L'air frais lui fit du bien. Il resta un moment assis à observer le ciel. Puis il entendit des pas s'approcher

-« Bonsoir » l'apostropha une jeune femme

-« Bonsoir » répondit-il distraitement

-« Vous aussi ils vous ont fait fuir ? » lui dit-elle d'un air amusé

-« Un peu, j'avoue » avoua t-il

La jeune femme soupira

-« Je ne connais rien de plus ennuyeux que leurs soupers ! »

-« Pourquoi y assister alors ? »

-« J'accompagne mon mari, le professeur Storm »

-« Je vois » jugea l'ex agent.

-« Seulement je ne connais rien à leur histoire et je m'ennuie ! Enfin au début j'ai essayé de m'y intéresser mais je ne serais jamais assez instruite pour ces gens là. C'est difficile d'entrer dans leur cercle.

-« Je l'ai constaté » approuva Reese

-« Souvent j'en ai assez d'être à l'écart et je finis sur la terrasse. Et au quotidien j'ai mon atelier. Je fabrique des bijoux » ajouta t-elle en levant le poignet pour montrer son bracelet

-« Très joli » répondit poliment l'ex agent

-« Merci »

-« Ca ne doit pas être facile à vivre » constata t-il après un instant de réflexion

-« Non. Pour aucun de nous d'ailleurs. Moi parce que je suis frustrée de ne pas être à la hauteur, lui parce qu'il aurait besoin de quelqu'un capable de le suivre »

-« Il y a surement un moyen d'arranger cela » suggéra Reese, mal à l'aise de certaines similitudes avec son histoire

-« On a fait des efforts » répondit la jeune femme, puis elle ajouta, ironique : « finalement on a retenu la solution la plus simple »

-« Ah oui ? Laquelle ? »

-« Le divorce » affirma l'invitée d'un ton ironique

John se raidit à ces mots

-« N'est ce pas un peu radical ? »

-« Nous sommes toujours bons amis, mais nous serons plus heureux chacun avec sa vie et ses envies »

-« C'est une façon de voir »

-« C'est tout vu. Quand on aime, rendre sa liberté à l'autre c'est le plus beau geste » Reese pinça les lèvres devant cette affirmation « Il y a des gens que leurs différences rapprochent mais la plupart du temps ca fini par devenir trop compliqué » continua son interlocutrice sans remarquer son malaise « Oh ! Je crois qu'on me cherche » ajouta t-elle soudain « bonne soirée » lança t-elle en se levant et en s'éloignant vers la salle

-« Bonsoir » répondit John par reflexe. Les paroles de cette femme le tourmentaient. Pour eux aussi cela deviendrait-il un jour "trop compliqué" ? Quand Harold en aurait-il assez de quelqu'un qui ne pouvait le suivre ? Dans ce cas peut-être devrait-il prendre les devants ? Avant qu'ils ne soient trop engagés…Il ressassait toujours ces sombres pensées lorsque Finch le retrouva

-« C'est ici que vous vous cachez ? » se moqua t-il

John força un sourire

-« Je profite de la nuit »

-« Je suppose que tout ces acharnés ont fini par vous faire fuir ? »

-« En effet »

-« Je me suis enfui moi aussi. Et j'aimerais rentrer, il est tard » affirma l'informaticien

John était déjà debout

-« Je vous ramène » dit-il en le prenant par le bras « Pourquoi vous être échappé ? Vous sembliez dans votre élément pourtant ? »

-« Cela devenait un peu trop pointu pour moi. Et je ne voulais pas vous abandonner trop longtemps »

-« Je vous avais dit de ne pas vous priver pour moi » répliqua l'ex agent

-« Je ne suis pas mécontent d'être privé de leur conversation mais je l'étais d'être privé de votre compagnie. C'est bien plus important »

Le sourire de John fut hésitant mais Harold ne vit pas ses doutes. Ils arrivaient près de la voiture, Reese se pencha pour l'embrasser mais Finch s'écarta.

-« Il y a du monde » protesta t-il doucement. Le côté démonstratif de son agent l'embarrassait parfois mais il savait qu'il ne lui tenait pas rigueur de sa réserve. Pourtant il lui sembla cette fois que John était déçu de sa réaction. En vérité Reese avait juste besoin de se rassurer, mais le geste de son compagnon ne fit que lui rappeler à nouveau leurs différences. Le monde ne le dérangeait pas lui…

-« Désolé » murmura t-il simplement

-« Nous serons mieux chez vous » suggéra Finch pour atténuer la brusquerie de sa remarque. Reese se contenta d'hocher la tête.

L'informaticien espéra qu'il se détendrait en arrivant mais en douta lorsque John le laissa se préparer pour la nuit sans rechercher spécialement le contact et qu'il se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'ils furent couchés. Il en ressentit une vague inquiétude. Il sentait que John n'allait pas bien. Il lui semblait même que cela durait depuis quelques jours. Il songea qu'ils devraient avoir une explication. Visiblement quelque chose perturbait son partenaire et il serait important de savoir quoi. Il se promit d'agir sans tarder. Surtout si cela avait à voir avec leur relation.

Toutefois le lendemain une nouvelle mission leur parvint très tôt et Finch repoussa à plus tard les explications. Du reste Reese semblait redevenu comme d'habitude et il oublia l'incident.

.

La mission les occupa durant deux jours sans réelle interruption et au soir du second John revint à la bibliothèque après avoir confié le coupable à Fusco, un peu nerveux, mais soulagé de retrouver enfin son associé. En entrant dans la pièce il constata que celui-ci était au téléphone. Il attendit la fin de la communication en jouant avec Bear.

-« Oui bien sur c'est aimable à vous… »

-« … »

-« Certainement, mais je ne suis pas certain d'être disponible »

-« … »

-« Je pense que c'est un peu excessif »

-« … »

-« Bien. Dans ce cas je vous remercie. J'aviserais »

-« … »

-« C'est cela. Bonsoir Miss Walter » salua l'informaticien avant de raccrocher.

 _« Miss Walter ? La conservatrice ?»_ songea Reese en se redressant. Il avança vers son compagnon pour échanger un baiser. Il l'enlaça et le garda contre lui.

-« Un appel intéressant ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

-« C'était Miss Walter, la directrice du musée »

-« Vous lui avez donné votre numéro ? » s'étonna John

-« Pas notre portable professionnel je vous rassure M Reese. Juste une ligne supplémentaire que j'utilise pour les appels courants »

-« C'est tout de même rare de votre part » insista l'ex agent un peu tendu. Finch lui adressa un regard amusé et passa ses bras autour de son cou

-« Seriez-vous jaloux M Reese ? » le taquina t-il

-« J'ai des raisons de l'être ? »

-« Pas la moindre. Mais c'est dans votre nature n'est ce pas ? »

-« Je n'aime pas que d'autre s'intéresse à ce qui m'appartient » marmonna John

-« C'est très exclusif » Jugea Finch

-« Je ne sais pas me modérer » plaida l'ex agent en nichant son visage dans son cou « Cela vous ennui ? »

-« Non si c'est à mon profit » approuva Finch, laissant échapper un soupir en sentant les mains de son agent glisser sous sa chemise. John le perçu et le rapprocha davantage. Un bruit incongru les interrompit

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda John méfiant.

-« Mon ordinateur. Il doit y avoir un problème » jugea Finch en se détachant aussitôt de lui.

-« Harold » se plaignit l'ex agent « Ca peut attendre un moment ? »

-« Je ne préfère pas. En informatique il est préférable de corriger au plus vite les problèmes » John le lâcha à contrecœur, comprenant qu'il ne le retiendrait pas

-« Je peux vous aider ? » proposa t-il

-« Non merci. C'est un problème technique »

-« Je pourrais essayer ? » insista John qui trouvait que Finch le mettait bien facilement de côté.

-« Avez-vous pris des cours en douce M Reese ? » se moqua l'informaticien. Il continuait les manipulations et ne vit pas la contrariété sur le visage de son partenaire.

-« Non. Vous avez raison. Ce n'est pas de mes compétences » répondit-il _« ça non plus »_ songea t-il amer

-« A chacun son domaine » jugea distraitement Finch. Il continua les réparations, paraissant oublier la présence de son compagnon. John se résigna à attendre qu'il en termine et s'assis à proximité.

-« Au fait M Reese. La conservatrice appelait pour nous convier à la prochaine soirée »

-« Nous ou vous ?» répondit spontanément ce dernier

-« N'est ce pas la même chose ? »

-« Elle est certainement davantage intéressé par votre présence que par la mienne »

-« Peut être. Mais de toute façon je n'irais pas »

-« Pourquoi pas ? »

-« Je n'ai aucun plaisir à ces réunions. Seul les œuvres comptent pour moi »

-« Votre côté ermite ressort Harold » se moqua son agent

-« C'est bien possible. Enfin pas avec vous » ajouta t-il en se tournant vers lui. Il posa une main sur sa joue et l'attira pour l'embrasser « vous c'est différent »

 _« Différent »_ songea Reese. Ce mot qui le tourmentait tant ces dernières semaines.

Une demi-heure s'écoula encore puis Finch cessa ses manipulations.

-« C'est terminé ? »

-« Oui. Tout est réparé. Nous pouvons rentrer maintenant »

-« D'accord. Allons-y » approuva Reese

-« Nous pourrions nous arrêter acheter le dîner chez le traiteur » suggéra Finch.

-« Je pourrais nous préparer un repas » proposa John.

-« Si vous voulez. Toutefois, avez-vous songé à faire des courses ? » se moqua l'informaticien.

-« Non pas vraiment » avoua John

-« Connaissant l'achalandage de vos placards il serait alors plus judicieux de nous arrêter en chemin pour pourvoir à l'approvisionnement »

-« Voulez vous insinuer que mes placards sont toujours vides Harold ? »

-« C'est plus une constatation » jugea Finch en enfilant son manteau « Vous ne prenez jamais soin de vous »

-« Dans ce cas heureusement que ce n'est pas moi qui gère le contenu de votre trousse de secours » se moqua Reese

-« En effet. Il vaut mieux que je m'en occupe ! » Confirma l'informaticien

John l'attira contre lui

-« Donc ce soir je vous emmène dîner » décida t-il « Mais promis je vais devenir plus prévoyant ! »

-« Hum hum… » émit Finch suspicieux

-« Vous doutez de moi Harold ? »

-« Disons que je demande à voir »

-« Je relève le défi ! » proclama John avant de sceller ses paroles d'un baiser.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese observait son compagnon endormi près de lui, détendu, confiant. A cet instant seul subsistait l'amour entre eux. Tout s'effaçait et il parvenait à oublier tout ce qui le faisait douter pendant le jour. Peut être aurait-il dû en parler avec lui. Mais c'était difficile pour lui de parler de ses faiblesses. Et Finch le croyait fort, inébranlable. Il ne comprendrait peut être pas ? Ou pire il serait déçu… non ça s'était exclu. Il valait donc mieux qu'il se taise. Ses doutes finiraient bien par s'apaiser ? Il ne devait pas les laisser l'envahir. Sauf qu'il se faisait cette promesse chaque nuit et la remettait en question chaque jour.

Cette nuit là, comme il s'endormait en serrant son compagnon contre lui il n'imaginait pas combien la prochaine mission allait bouleverser ce fragile équilibre…


	2. Le poids du passé

_Il semble que la fin du premier chapitre soit contrariante… rassurez vous : ça ne s'arrange pas : )_

 _De rien Daniela, merci de m'avoir inspirée cette version )_

 _Spéciale dédicace aux mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, Nourann, Coljayjay, CoolMhouse et Val81_

 _Et à tous ceux qui me lise en général_

 _._

 _._

Au matin, John s'apprêtait à sortir avec Bear lorsque leur nouveau numéro s'annonça.

-« Ah Bear ! Je crois que nous allons devoir changer nos projets »

-« Je le crains M Reese. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je le sortirais tout à l'heure »

-« Tu entends Bear ? C'est juste un léger contre temps ! »

Le chien jappa et retourna patienter dans son panier.

-« Stewart Benson, 46 ans » annonça Finch

Reese tiqua en étudiant la photo qui venait de sortie de l'imprimante.

-« Un militaire » dit-il en l'accrochant au tableau

-« Réformé » précisa son associé qui s'efforça de rester neutre même s'il n'aimait pas recevoir ce genre de numéro. C'était toujours une possibilité de faire ressurgir de mauvais souvenirs pour son compagnon et il s'en méfiait.

-« Engagé à 18 ans. Il était dans les marines. Il a connu de nombreuses affectations au cours de sa carrière. Souvent en zone de conflit. A 38 ans il a été retiré du service actif mais il a continué les missions malgré cela, en intégrant le groupe chargé des communications comme opérateur radio. Cela lui a permis d'effectuer encore quelques missions. Il y a un an il a définitivement été mis en retraite après avoir été grièvement blessé lors d'une intervention »

-« S'il était affecté aux communications il n'aurait pas dû se trouver en intervention. Et pas exposé au point d'être gravement blessé » jugea Reese

-« D'après le rapport il s'était porté volontaire pour une opération de secours. Cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire, mais apparemment ils manquaient d'homme sur place et la mission s'était constituée avec des volontaires »

-« C'est étrange. Manquer d'hommes ? Il en reste toujours en arrière garde affectés aux missions de sauvetage »

-« Une partie du dossier est classée secret défense » constata Finch « Si je parviens à en obtenir une copie je pourrais connaître le fin mot de l'histoire » suggéra t-il

-« Pour quelqu'un capable de hacker la défense ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile » ironisa Reese

L'informaticien sourit à l'allusion.

-« Je vais m'y employer » répondit-il amusé.

-« Il a de la famille ? » demanda Reese en voyant la photo d'un couple s'afficher sur l'écran

-« Une épouse, Jenny, dont il est séparé. Ils ont entamés une procédure de divorce juste après son retour. Alors qu'il venait juste de quitter l'hôpital en fait »

-« Donc ils n'habitent plus ensemble ? »

-« Non. Miss Benson a gardé la maison. Lui loue un studio sur la treizième mais il n'y est pas souvent. Si j'en crois ce dossier il a fait trois séjours dans un institut psychiatrique depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. L'un de ceux qui s'occupent plus précisément des vétérans. Huit mois en tout. Le troisième a commencé il y a une semaine. Il s'y trouve actuellement »

-« Je vois. Le retour a été difficile » commenta sobrement l'ex agent. Finch pinça les lèvres en voyant son regard s'assombrir.

-« Il a deux fils » poursuivit-il « Le premier, Stéphan, 25 ans, est cadre dans une petite entreprise d'imprimerie. Le second Sam, 23 ans, a suivi les traces de son père. C'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour le moment »

-« Je vais aller faire un tour à l'institut. Je verrais si je peux équiper sa chambre »

-« Entendu. Je continu les recherches et j'essaie d'obtenir le dossier complet. Soyez prudent » affirma Finch en se tournant vers lui

-« Toujours » répondit machinalement Reese. Il se détourna et avança vers le couloir.

-« John ? » l'interpella l'informaticien surprit de son geste.

-« Oui répondit l'ex agent en se tournant un instant. Finch se leva et le rejoignit.

-« Vous n'oubliez rien ? » interrogea t-il

-« Oh… si » murmura John _« j'étais distrait »_ songea t-il spontanément mais il retint in extremis ces mots malvenus « Je vous avais embrassé en appelant Bear » justifia t-il

-« Et vous n'avez pas envie de recommencer ? » demanda Finch perplexe.

-« Bien sur que si » répliqua Reese en s'exécutant.

Finch trouva le baiser rapide, presque indifférent _« il est préoccupé »_ songea t-il tout le regardant partir. Troublé, il se promit d'être vigilant.

De son côté Reese s'en voulait de son inattention, mais cette mission… elle n'arrivait pas au bon moment…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese retrouva leur numéro alors que celui-ci quittait l'institut. Il le suivit toute la journée. Benson se balada à travers la ville sans paraître avoir de but précis, se déplaçant à pied ou en métro. Rien dans son comportement ne lui sembla suspect. Son téléphone, une fois appairé, ne leur révéla rien de particulier. Il s'arrêta dans trois boutiques sans jamais rien acheter, déjeuna d'un sandwich dans un parc. L'après midi il se rendit dans un cimetière militaire où il se recueillit de longues minutes devant l'une des tombes. John envoya le nom gravé sur la stèle à son associé. Celui-ci le rappela quelques minutes plus tard.

-« Du nouveau Finch ? » demanda Reese en décrochant

-« Oui. J'ai trouvé des informations sur l'homme dont M Benson a visité la tombe. Dylan West était un jeune sergent qui avait effectué une partie de sa formation et deux missions avec M Benson avant que celui-ci ne soit réformé. Il était une jeune recrue alors »

-« Stewart lui a probablement servi de mentor » constata Reese

-« C'est possible »

-« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

-« Il a été tué en mission. Précisément à l'époque où M Benson a été blessé »

-« De là à penser qu'il faisait partie de l'affaire… » Estima John

-« C'est ce que je pense. Soit il était l'un des volontaires, soit il était l'un des hommes à secourir »

-« Je pencherais pour la deuxième solution. Cela aurait constitué une bonne motivation pour inciter Stewart à participer à la mission de sauvetage. Vous avez accéder au dossier ? »

-«Pas encore mais cela ne devrait plus tarder »

-« Je pense qu'il nous en apprendra beaucoup » jugea l'ex agent

-« Moi aussi. Je vous rappelle dès que j'en aurais eu connaissance »

-« Ok. A tout à l'heure »

Finch le rappela 1H plus tard.

-« J'ai obtenu le dossier M Reese »

-« Et ? »

-« Nous avions raison de penser que cela concernait M West. Le sergent faisait parti de l'unité qui avait été capturée par l'ennemi. Lui et trois autres hommes étaient gardés prisonniers par une faction qui exigeait une rançon »

-« Et l'état major n'a pas voulu envoyer d'équipe sur place » commenta Reese

-« Comment le savez-vous ? » s'étonna son associé

-« L'habitude. Dès qu'il y a demande de rançon on privilégie la "diplomatie" »

Finch capta le mépris dans la voix de son partenaire.

-« Et c'est inefficace ? » hasarda t-il

-« C'est toujours interminable. Eprouvant pour les otages et cela se termine plus souvent mal que bien »

-« Je comprend. C'est ce que devait penser M Benson quand il a décidé d'agir en faisant fit des consignes de ses supérieurs. Il a réuni quelques volontaires et s'est lancé dans une mission de sauvetage non autorisée »

-« Et il n'a pas fini devant la cour martial ? » s'étonna Reese.

-« Non. La mission fut un fiasco pour ce qui est du sauvetage. Lorsque le groupe est arrivé les négociations venaient d'être rompues et en représailles un des prisonniers avait été exécuté » Finch entendit le soupir de John, toutefois il n'aurait su dire ce qu'il traduisait, alors il continua « Il y a eu un accrochage. Deux des otages ont été tué pendant l'assaut dont le sergent West. Au final ils n'ont récupérés que le chauffeur, ont perdu deux des "sauveteurs" et deux autres ont été gravement atteint dont M Benson. Mais deux hommes du commando ont capturé le chef de la faction ennemie, une belle prise »

-« Ce qui leur a valu la clémence de l'état major et évité la cour martial » conclu Reese

-« Exact. Le dossier a été classé pour étouffer le fait que la mission de sauvetage était irrégulière. Ils ont passé sous silence les faits les plus gênants et rapatriés les protagonistes pour leur offrir une retraite anticipée »

-« Mais Stewart l'a mal vécu. Il n'a pas réussi à sauver son ami et maintenant il doit l'accepter »

-« Officiellement il souffre de troubles post-traumatique »

-« C'est une appellation commode parfois » ironisa Reese. Finch sentit le trouble de son partenaire, l'amertume derrière ses propos.

-« C'est une histoire difficile » jugea t-il prudemment.

-« Ils n'étaient que des marionnettes Finch. Comme tout les soldats » remarqua Reese amer « La cause est noble mais ce qui la défende ne sont pas toujours à la hauteur »

-« Vous vous l'étiez John » affirma spontanément l'informaticien

L'ex agent hésita puis murmura :

-« Peut être »

-« En tous cas vous avez fait de votre mieux avec les bonnes motivations. Pour le reste, vous n'êtes pas totalement responsable » insista Finch

Reese devina ses intentions

-« Merci Harold » répondit-il simplement. Puis il ajouta : « Stewart vient d'entrer dans un cyber café. Je le suis »

Finch sentit qu'il cherchait à détourner la conversation mais il ne voyait pas comment continuer sans paraître trop insistant. Il joua le jeu un peu à contrecoeur.

-« Un cyber café ? Je pourrais peut être hacker sa connexion et connaître les sites qu'il consulte ? »

-« Pas "peut être" » répliqua aussitôt John « Je vous envoi l'adresse »

Finch se connecta sur l'ordinateur utilisé par l'ex militaire et suivit ses recherches

-« Qu'est ce que ça donne ? » demanda Reese.

-« M Benson semble s'intéresser à un immeuble du centre ville. Un centre administratif appartenant à l'armée »

-« Pour quelle raison cherche t-il des informations sur ce lieu ? » demanda John comme pour lui-même

-« Il ne s'agit pas d'un site stratégique. On y traite que des dossiers relatifs aux assurances des biens appartenant aux armées. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui peut l'interpeller »

-« Si ce n'est pas le lieu cela pourrait être une personne ? »

-« C'est une idée » approuva l'informaticien

-« Vous pourriez trouver un organigramme Finch ? »

-« Oui c'est fait »

-« Un nom vous semble familier ? »

-« Non. Pas spécialement, mais en approfondissant les recherches… »

-« Je vous fais confiance. Moi je continu de le suivre, il a terminé »

-« Entendu M Reese. Je vous rappelle plus tard »

.

OoooooooooO

.

John revint à la bibliothèque à 20H avec le dîner. Il trouva son partenaire entouré de piles de documents. Il se fraya un passage pour l'embrasser.

-« Stewart est rentré au centre. Les patients ont l'obligation d'y être à 20H au plus tard. Nous savons où il passera la nuit »

-« C'est une bonne chose » approuva Finch « Vous pourrez en profiter pour prendre quelques heures de repos »

-« Une piste ? » demanda Reese en déballant les paquets.

-« Je cherche »

-« Nous pourrions continuer après le dîner ? » suggéra l'ex agent.

-« D'accord » approuva Finch en reposant les feuillets qu'il tenait en mains « Je crois que j'ai oublié le déjeuner »

Bear aboya doucement comme pour l'approuver.

-« Harold, cette fois c'est vous qui n'êtes pas raisonnable » remarqua son compagnon.

-« Oh un petit jeun ne me fera pas de mal. Surtout avec votre habitude de ramener des beignets tout les matins » remarqua Finch

Reese se raidit

-« Si cela vous ennui… » Commença t-il

-« John, je n'ai pas dit cela voyons. C'était une plaisanterie » l'interrompit Finch, étonné de le voir si contrarié.

Reese réalisa qu'il s'était emporté pour rien. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-« Excusez-moi. J'ai répondu un peu trop rapidement » murmura t-il

-« Vous êtes tendu. C'est cette mission » remarqua son associé.

-« Non. Tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu nerveux »

-« Bon alors essayons de nous détendre » suggéra Finch en l'embrassant au passage.

-« Oui. Cela nous fera du bien » approuva son compagnon.

L'informaticien ne fit pas de commentaire mais songea qu'il aimerait que cette enquête se termine rapidement. John semblait réellement perturbé et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

Après le dîner ils se partagèrent les feuillets. Ils les consultèrent pendant une heure sans rien trouver, jusqu'à ce que Reese soit interpellé par un détail

-« Finch vous avez vu que l'organigramme n'est pas à jour ? Il date de deux ans »

-« Tiens c'est vrai. Il n'y a peut être pas eu de changement ? Ou alors personne ne s'est occupé du site. Je vais vérifier »

John continua à lire tandis que Finch retournait à son ordinateur

-« Il semble que vous ayez mis le doigt sur un indice M Reese » affirma t-il après quelques minutes

-« Ah oui ? » demanda l'ex agent en levant les yeux

-« L'organigramme n'a pas été mis à jour pourtant il y a eu des changements. Un en particulier. Depuis un an le directeur de l'établissement est Oscar Lynch et j'ai déjà vu ce nom » Finch fouilla dans les feuillets « Voilà. Il était en poste au quartier général lors de la mission qui a mal tourné l'an dernier. Il faisait parti des négociateurs »

-« Et même bien plus » remarqua Reese qui lisait par-dessus son épaule « Il dirigeait l'équipe » Il réfléchit un instant. Finch suivait les expressions sur son visage

-« Savez-vous ce que cela signifie ? »

-« Non » avoua l'informaticien

-« A ce poste c'est à lui que revenait la décision d'autoriser une mission de sauvetage si la "diplomatie" ne fonctionnait pas »

-« C'est donc à cause de cet homme que rien n'a été tenté officiellement » comprit l'informaticien

-« Et c'est sa décision qui a poussé les volontaires à agir de manière illégale. Ils ont dû le solliciter plusieurs fois puis finalement lancé l'opération voyant qu'il ne cédait pas »

-« Et vous pensez que M Benson lui en veut de ne pas avoir autorisé la mission pour sauver son ami ? »

-« Non. Je pense qu'il le considère comme le responsable de l'échec de la mission »

-« Comment ça responsable ? »

-« Vous avez lu le rapport ? Il est clairement exposé qu'une mission rapide aurait eut de grande chance de réussite. Une intervention avant que les ravisseurs n'aient eu le temps de se retrancher dans leur camp était tout indiquée. Dans certain cas il est préférable de tenter une action rapide avant les négociations. Et parfois il vaut mieux négocier avant. Lynch a mal évalué la situation. C'était très clairement exposé dans le rapport »

-« Mais M Benson n'a pas pu accéder au rapport » constata Finch

-« Non sans doute pas, mais il avait bien assez d'expérience pour estimer convenablement les options et comprendre l'erreur de son supérieur »

-« Donc M Benson envisage une vengeance »

-« C'est une hypothèse à vérifier mais elle est solide »

-« Et au vu de l'instabilité mentale de M Benson c'est très probable » Finch soupira « Que croyez vous qu'il fera ? »

-« Il doit avoir repéré les habitudes de la cible. Il va essayer de l'intercepter et de frapper au bon moment. Où alors il voudra attirer l'attention et il tentera une action en force. C'est possible, il n'a plus grand-chose à perdre »

-« Sa femme l'a quitté mais il lui reste ses fils » remarqua Finch

-« Il doit être tiraillé entre eux et Dylan »

-« La fraternité d'arme ? »

Reese approuva d'un hochement de la tête.

-« Le mieux est que je le garde à vue en permanence et que je l'intercepte avant qu'il ne puisse agir »

-« Promettez-moi d'être prudent. C'est un ancien militaire, il sait se battre » répondit l'informaticien en posant une main sur son bras.

-« Mais moi aussi Finch je sais me battre » se moqua son agent.

-« Vous savez bien ce que je veux dire John » insista son associé sans se dérider.

-« Oui. Je sais » reprit Reese plus sérieusement. Il l'enlaça « Je ferais attention » affirma t-il avant de l'embrasser « Maintenant venez dormir, vous avez besoin de repos. Vous avez les traits tirés par la fatigue »

Finch eut un mince sourire.

-« Vous êtes dans le même cas M Reese ! »

-« Raison de plus » affirma John en l'entrainant vers la chambre.

Sitôt couché Finch se blottit contre son compagnon autant par besoin de se rassurer que par envie de lui faire comprendre qu'il était là pour lui. Reese le serra contre lui et l'embrassa longuement, conscient qu'il était ce soir là son meilleur point d'ancrage.

.

OoooooooooO

.

La surveillance continua pendant deux jours. Benson semblait attendre le moment propice. Enfin le soir du deuxième jour il se glissa dans le bâtiment par une issue de secours qu'il força. Il savait que le vendredi Lynch restait toujours tard dans les bureaux. Il voulait agir pendant qu'il serait seul. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que ce soir là l'un des employés donnerait un pot de départ et lorsqu'il parvint dans le hall, il entendit les échos de la fête.

-« Tant pis » décida t-il resserrant sa main sur l'arme dans sa poche « Tant pis pour ceux qui se mettrons en travers de mon chemin » marmonna t-il

-« Je ne suis pas de votre avis » répliqua Reese sortant de l'ombre du couloir où il était tapi. L'effet de surprise joua à plein et quelque soit son expérience, Benson fut neutralisé en quelques secondes. Il se réveilla un peu plus tard dans un local de maintenance dûment attaché.

Il avisa l'ex agent assit près de lui attendant son réveil.

-« Pourquoi m'avoir empêché d'agir ? » questionna t-il spontanément.

-« Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela. Ca n'effacera rien du passé »

-« Vous ne comprenez pas » répondit Stewart en secouant la tête.

-« Si. Plus que vous ne le croyez. Je suis au courant pour la mission de sauvetage et ses conséquences »

-« Comment le pouvez-vous ? »

-« J'ai lu le rapport »

-« C'est impossible, il est classé secret défense »

-« J'ai mes sources » répondit Reese avec un sourire entendu

-« Vous êtes qui au juste ?»

-« Juste quelqu'un de bien renseigné et qui veux vous empêcher de commettre une grosse erreur »

-« J'en ai déjà commis tellement » soupira Stewart

-« Vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez pour sauver Dylan et ses compagnons. Allant jusqu'à risquer votre carrière et la cour martial. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher »

-« Je sais. J'aurais juste dû agir plus vite »

-« Même en agissant plus tôt l'issue était incertaine » jugea Reese

-« Les chances étaient meilleures » insista Stewart

-« Vous aviez des ordres »

-« Les ordres cela s'enfreint. La preuve. Seulement je l'ai fait trop tard »

-« Mais au moins vous avez agit » remarqua l'ex agent

L'ex militaire haussa les épaules sans répondre

-« Lynch s'est trompé en estimant la situation. Le tuer vous soulagerait peut être mais cela ne rendra pas la vie à Dylan » tenta Reese

-« Vous ne comprenez pas ! » protesta Stewart « Je ne lui reproche pas de s'être trompé, ça j'aurais put l'admettre ! »

-« Alors quoi ? » interrogea John

-« Au début je croyais comme tout le monde qu'il avait fait une erreur. Et puis un soldat est venu me voir à l'hôpital. Un de mes anciens élèves, un camarade de Dylan. Ce jour là il était à l'état major, il avait tout entendu et il voulait partager ce poids sur sa conscience avec quelqu'un. Et c'est moi qu'il est venu voir ! » Soupira Stewart

-« Expliquez-moi » l'incita Reese

-« Tout cela était un vaste coup monté. Il y avait une opération secrète en cours dans la région pour capturer le chef de la faction. Dylan et son unité l'ignorait. Ils se sont trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Mais quand l'état major l'a apprit ils ont trouvés là le prétexte pour un coup de force qu'il voulait lancer depuis un moment. Leur problème était de le justifier mais là ce n'était plus nécessaire. Ils ont délibérément sabotés les négociations avec l'intention d'envoyer une équipe ensuite, non pas de sauvetage mais d'intervention. Et puis ils ont découvert qu'un groupe s'apprêtait à désobéir aux ordres. Ils ont trouvé que c'était encore mieux et ils se sont empressés d'infiltrer deux hommes dans notre équipe. Ces deux là devaient s'occuper du chef et rien d'autre. Et si ça tournait mal ils avaient beau jeu de dire que l'intervention ne venait pas d'eux. Ils nous ont manipulé »

-« Ce n'est pas si surprenant » jugea Reese amer

-« C'est vrai » approuva Stewart « Vous connaissez le sujet on dirait ? »

-« Plutôt oui »

-« Vous étiez de la partie pas vrai ? »

-« Autrefois » éluda Reese

-« Alors vous savez que même si j'avais dit ce que je savais l'affaire n'aurait jamais eu de suite »

-« Etouffer ce qui n'est pas politiquement correct » commenta l'ex agent

-« Il ne restait qu'une seule solution pour que Lynch soit puni »

-« Ca ne vous aurait pas guéri » répondit John « Peut être soulagé mais pas guéri »

-« Je ne sais pas » murmura l'ex militaire.

John savait ce qu'il ressentait. Il le comprenait. Pourtant il fallait qu'il le détourne de ces idées.

-« Stewart vous n'êtes pas seul. Vous avez pensé à vos fils ? »

-« Mes fils » Murmura l'ex militaire.

-« Vous devriez leur accorder votre temps » suggéra Reese.

-« Non ! Surtout pas ! » S'exclama le militaire « Je dois rester seul. Vous savez combien les fautes passées peuvent peser lourd ?»

-« Je sais » concéda l'ex agent.

-« Alors vous savez que nous devons les affronter seul. Ce n'est qu'à nous »

-« Je suis sur que vous pourriez vous faire aider » insista John

-« Personne ne peux rien »

-« Vous faites erreur» murmura Reese « Moi j'ai quelqu'un » ajouta t-il après quelques secondes

-« Ah oui ? Alors profitez en bien. Cela ne durera pas. Il ne faut pas d'ailleurs »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce qu'un jour ou l'autre le passé nous rattrape et ce jour là ceux qui sont avec nous risque de souffrir tout autant »

John tressaillit à cette affirmation

-« Nous ne pouvons pas réparer mais au moins préserver ceux qui nous sont chers » continua le militaire « Croyez moi, j'ai vu ce qui s'est passé avec les autres gars de la mission. Aucun d'eux n'a retrouvé une vie normale et encore moins une famille. Moi j'ai réussi à éloigner la mienne avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mon dernier fils surtout pour qu'il ne souffre pas de ce que j'ai fait, de ce que je suis devenu… »

-« Vous n'auriez pas dû les écarter. Ils voulaient vous aider »

-« Ils ne pouvaient pas. Si j'avais réussi à éliminer Lynch j'aurais été un peu consolé »

-« Et les autre personnes présentes ? »

-« Ce n'était pas prévu. Mais si elles voulaient s'interposer… »

-« Vous croyez vraiment que tuer des gens qui ne sont pour rien dans ce qui vous ai arrivé vous aurez apporté un soulagement ? Cela vous aurez juste rabaissé au niveau des responsables » jugea l'ex agent.

Stewart parut réfléchir

-« Peut être pas. Mais si je ne peux même pas me venger que me reste t-il ? »

-« Il y a d'autre solution. Retournez au centre, ils vous aideront à les trouver et à dépasser tout cela et même à démarrer une nouvelle vie»

-« Ca ne marchera pas »

-« Il faut essayer. Allez venez » affirma John en le prenant par le bras pour l'inciter à le suivre. L'homme se laissa faire, docile, en apparence. Il le reconduisit au centre où un psychologue le reçu immédiatement.

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Ca ne va pas être facile pour lui Finch » commenta l'ex agent en résumant la fin de la mission pour son partenaire, une fois de retour dans leur repaire.

-« Je m'en doute M Reese. Toutefois il a tort de ne pas vouloir l'aide de ceux qui l'entoure. S'isoler ne l'aidera pas »

-« Il est persuadé qu'il ne pourra que leur faire du mal » répondit John, l'air sombre. Lui-même avait souvent eu cette pensée. Les gens autour de lui se trouvaient facilement exposé et ça ne s'était pas toujours bien terminé. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Jessica. Ses engagements avaient joué contre elle. Et si tous ceux qui l'approchaient risquer réellement de souffrir ? Alors Harold…

Il sentit la main de son compagnon sur son bras, rassurante. Il leva les yeux et croisa son regard inquiet.

-« Tout va bien John ? »

-« Oui » répondit-il mais il lui sembla que Finch lisait dans ses pensées.

-« Vous ne devez pas accorder trop de poids aux paroles de M Stewart. Il a besoin d'être aidé avant tout »

-« Je sais »

-« Le passé ne peut pas être réécrit mais il peut aider à bâtir le présent John, en nous évitant de refaire certaines erreurs»

-« Vous avez raison » jugea Reese après un instant de réflexion.

-« Alors tout est pour le mieux ? » insista Finch.

-« Oui tout est bien » répondit John. Il serra son compagnon contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement _« Tout est bien »_ se répéta t-il comme pour s'en convaincre.

.

OoooooooooO

.

John revenait de mission quelques jours plus tard lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle. Stewart s'était suicidé la veille. Un peu avant son ex femme était passée à la clinique lui annonçant que leur plus jeune fils avait été victime d'une attaque lors d'une mission de son unité. Il était gravement blessé et les médecins ne savaient pas s'ils pourraient le sauver. Elle était venue l'annoncer à son ex mari mais c'était surtout pour le lui reprocher. Ils s'étaient violement disputés lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que tout était de sa faute, lui ses histoires de missions et d'acte de bravoure. Il avait subjugué leur fils. C'était pour être comme lui que le jeune Sam s'était engagé. Pour elle c'était de sa faute s'il en était là. Il n'en fallait pas tant pour que le sentiment de culpabilité qu'éprouvait Stewart ne le submerge. Il s'était excusé mais elle l'avait rejetée, continuant ses accusations. Alors il avait saisit son cou et il avait serré. L'intervention d'un infirmier l'avait stoppé in extremis. Mais lorsqu'il avait réalisé son geste Stewart s'était enfui du centre. Par suite il avait réussi à se procurer une arme et s'était fait justice lui-même, laissant un mot où il disait que c'était la seule façon pour lui de protéger les siens.

John accepta difficilement la nouvelle. Il faisait des parallèles. Serait-il capable d'agir ainsi lui aussi le jour où son passé le rattraperait ?

Finch avait senti le danger. S'efforçant de rester près de lui aussi souvent que possible, il l'avait rassuré de son mieux

-« Vous n'êtes pas comme lui John. Vous êtes bien plus fort » lui répétait-il « Votre passé vous a déjà rattraper et vous avez tenu bon parce que vous n'êtes pas responsable d'une grande partie de vos actes. Vous ne faisiez qu'obéir et vous le savez bien. Moi je n'ai pas peur » lui avait-il affirmé.

Mais il avait eu beau faire, depuis ce jour John était resté plus fermé sur lui même. Quelque chose était différent, même si en apparence il ne le montrait pas. Finch le devinait mais en dépit de ses efforts il ne parvint pas à découvrir quoi. Ses questions restèrent sans réponses précises. Il le sentait distant parfois et il ne put que remarquer que John ne cherchait plus systématiquement à le retenir le soir. Pourtant au quotidien son attitude restait la même, il était attentif, protecteur, patient. Et cette constatation finit par endormir sa méfiance. Finalement, le temps passant, il finit par croire que John avait totalement surmonté cette histoire comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant dans de pareilles circonstances, et qu'il n'avait pas réellement d'autres sujets de préoccupation. A tort…


	3. Séparation

_Je crains que la suite ne soit pas plus réjouissante… pour l'instant !_

 _Spéciale dédicace aux mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, Nourann, Coljayjay, CoolMhouse et Val81_

 _Et à tous ceux qui me lise en général_

.

.

Un matin, John arriva à la bibliothèque et Finch sentit immédiatement la tension qui émanait de lui. Particulièrement préoccupé depuis deux semaines, il n'avait cessé de réfléchir à leurs différences, ou présumées telles. A tout ce qui les séparait. A l'éventuelle menace constituée par son passé, même si a ce sujet Finch avait calmé ses inquiétudes d'une affirmation : près de lui il ne risquait rien ! Malgré cela il en était arrivé à la seule issue possible : s'il voulait que son compagnon s'épanouisse, s'il voulait le préserver, il devait mettre de la distance entre eux. Même si cette seule pensée lui était insupportable. Il voulait le meilleur pour lui.

Sa décision était prise. Cela n'avait pas été facile et il en souffrait, mais il devait le privilégier avant tout.

L'informaticien l'observa tandis qu'il faisait le tour de la pièce l'air indécis.

-« Vous êtes d'humeur bien sombre ce matin John. Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda finalement Finch, inquiet. La veille, la mission s'était terminée tôt mais John ne l'avait pas rejoint dans leur repaire, il n'avait même pas évoqué leur soirée et l'informaticien avait fini par rentrer chez lui pensant qu'il voulait être un peu seul comme cela lui arrivait parfois. Mais depuis il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-« J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire » finit par affirmer John après quelques minutes d'hésitation « Je crois que j'ai commis une erreur »

Finch sentit son sang se glacer à ces mots. Plus que jamais il redouta la suite.

-« Je pense que nous devons tout arrêter » murmura John sans oser lever les yeux vers son associé.

-« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda l'informaticien même si au fond de lui il savait déjà

-« De notre relation »

Finch ferma un instant les yeux, reflexe dérisoire comme s'il cherchait à chasser un mauvais rêve. Il se reprit très vite :

-« Nous devons ou vous souhaitez ? » l'interrogea t-il

-« C'est la même chose »

-« Oh non » répliqua Finch « c'est très différent au contraire ! Car c'est vous qui changeait d'avis John ! Moi je ne me suis pas trompé, je n'ai jamais confondu entre amitié et amour, je sais ce que je ressens ! »

-« Moi aussi… enfin je le croyais » murmura l'ex agent.

-« Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est ce qui a changé ? » Interrogea l'informaticien. Il avait absolument besoin de comprendre ce brusque revirement.

-« Rien » Emit John en secouant la tête.

-« Il doit bien exister une raison ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? » Insista Finch.

-« Non. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal Harold »

John vit l'air perdu de son associé.

-« Je suis désolé » ajouta t-il, ne sachant plus quoi dire devant la douleur qu'il lisait dans le regard de son compagnon. L'informaticien ne répondit pas. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

-« Finch ? Est ce que… » Commença John

-« Je regrette de vous avoir suivi » l'interrompit ce dernier « J'aurais du savoir que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, vous ne pouviez pas être sincère » soupira t-il.

-« Non ! Je l'étais ! » Protesta Reese.

-« Vous étiez trop bien pour moi » poursuivit Finch sans paraître remarquer son intervention.

-« C'est faux Finch ! Au contraire. C'est vous qui êtes trop bien pour moi, pour ce que j'étais… »

Finch lui lança un regard interdit.

-« Je n'ai jamais accordé d'importance à votre passé lorsque nous avons entamé cette histoire M Reese. Si cela avait été le cas j'étais libre de refuser »

-« Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas en faire abstraction »

-« Pourquoi ? Je l'ai bien fait moi ? »

Une pensée traversa l'esprit de Finch.

-« Est-ce en rapport avec l'affaire Benson ? » demanda t-il « Nous en avons parlé. Je n'ai pas peur John »

-« Non. Ca n'a rien à voir. Même si je redoute qu'un jour mon passé ne nous rattrape j'ai tourné la page »

-« Alors quoi d'autre ? » insista Finch.

-« C'est juste…nous sommes… trop différents. Je pense que nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble » affirma John sans vraiment trouvé les mots qu'il cherchait. Il ne voulait pas lui avouer ses craintes. Il hésitait, étonné par l'insistance de son associé. Il n'était jamais si démonstratif.

Le voyant muet, Finch trancha finalement :

-« Bien. Puisque vous souhaitez mettre fin à notre relation restons en là. J'espère que cela ne remettra pas en cause notre association. Voulez vous cessez aussi nos missions ? » Demanda t-il en s'efforçant de masquer son inquiétude.

-« Non. Non pas du tout. Je ne veux pas arrêter ce travail » affirma John _« C'est tout ce que j'ai »_ songea t-il Et, placé devant le fait accompli, il réalisa qu'il avait bien plus seulement quelques minutes plus tôt mais qu'il venait de tout gâcher. Et brusquement, alors qu'il était si sur de sa décision, il la regrettait déjà ! Ce fut comme une brutale prise de conscience et il eut l'impression d'une chute vertigineuse vers le vide.

-« Très bien » répondit son associé « Dans ce cas je vous appellerais pour votre prochaine mission M Reese »

-« D'accord » murmura machinalement celui-ci. Il avait l'impression d'être congédié et, de ce fait, il voyait bien que Finch ne tenait plus à sa présence. Comme il ne bougeait pas, ce fut l'informaticien qui se détourna et il comprit que s'il ne partait pas, se serait lui qui s'en irait. Il pouvait deviner pourquoi, la tension dans la pièce était étouffante… _« Il a besoin d'être seul »_ songea t-il. Cela aurait du être le cas pour lui aussi, pourtant c'était le contraire. Jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le tenir contre lui. Il quitta la bibliothèque sans se retourner de peur de céder à son impulsion. Finch n'aurait pas compris…

.

OoooooooooO

.

John passa l'après midi et une bonne partie de la soirée à arpenter les rues de la ville. Parfois il voulait faire demi-tour, retourner à la bibliothèque et demander à Finch d'oublier ses paroles. Puis il retrouvait ses doutes et se retenait d'y aller. Il ne savait plus très bien où il en était. Il ne restait déjà plus grand-chose de ces certitudes qui l'avaient poussé à agir quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne savait même plus d'où elles lui venaient ! Tout ce qu'il retenait c'était cette sensation de vide en lui depuis qu'il avait quitté leur base laissant derrière lui l'homme qu'il aimait et dont, il le comprenait un peu tard, il ne voulait pas s'éloigner.

Il s'éveilla au matin après quelques heures d'un mauvais sommeil qui ne lui avait apporté aucun repos. Il se prépara machinalement et se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Logiquement Finch l'attendait pour leur travail. Mais là, quel accueil allait-il lui réserver ? Et comment devrait-il se comporter ? Entrer dans la salle, avec le petit déjeuner, comme avant mais sans pouvoir l'approcher et devoir rester distant comme au début de leur association ? Avant de l'aimer… cette époque lui semblait si lointaine, révolue. La sonnerie de son portable mis fin à ses interrogations. Il décrocha le cœur battant

-« Oui ? »

-« Bonjour M Reese » le ton était rigide, froid, professionnel. « Nous avons un nouveau numéro »

-« Je serais là dans dix minutes »

-« Bien. Je vous attends » affirma son associé avant de raccrocher aussitôt.

John jugea qu'il avait ce ton qu'il employait au début, lorsqu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. _« Tout est à refaire »_ songea t-il. Sauf qu'après ce qui s'était passé la veille il risquait d'avoir encore plus de mal à l'apprivoiser que la première fois…

Dix minutes plus tard il entra dans le vieux bâtiment avec le petit déjeuner. Bear vint l'accueillir joyeusement comme à son habitude. Finch lui ne bougea pas. Il ne leva même pas les yeux de son écran. Reese remarqua ses traits tirés, la tension dans ses épaules. Lui non plus n'avait pas du beaucoup dormir. Il posa les gobelets et Finch le remercia machinalement, avant de se lever pour aller afficher la photo de leur nouveau numéro sur le panneau. Il reprit sa place et lui transmis les informations toujours sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Devant son air impassible, Reese n'aurait su dire si c'était par colère ou par tristesse. Il finit par se détourner pour partir commencer l'enquête.

-« Soyez prudent » lui intima Finch par reflexe. Il regretta aussitôt son inattention mais il ne pouvait reprendre ses paroles.

La réflexion fit tressaillir l'ex agent. Il se tourna un instant vers son patron mais celui-ci continuait ses recherches et semblait à nouveau absorbé par sa tâche. Il se décida à quitter les lieux, perturbé.

Finch s'autorisa à se détendre lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il avait réellement quitté le bâtiment. Après la scène de la veille il appréhendait leur revoir. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Trop de sentiments se heurtaient en lui, déception, colère, regret et… amour. Parce que les mots de Reese avaient brisé leur lien mais n'avait en rien atténué ses sentiments pour lui. Qu'ils soient devenus sans écho lui faisait mal, terriblement mal, mais n'avait en rien altéré ce qu'il ressentait. D'autant qu'il ne trouvait pas de raison valable au changement de son agent. Malgré ses dénégations il songeait que l'affaire Benson devait l'avoir influencé, au moins un peu. Il savait que Reese redoutait que son passé ne ressurgisse un jour, mais que ce n'était pas pour lui même qu'il s'inquiétait des conséquences. Mais il devait y avoir autre chose et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre quoi. D'ailleurs à force d'y réfléchir il en était venu à se demander si Reese lui-même savait ce qui le faisait agir ! Il avait eu l'air de regretter ses paroles aussitôt après les avoir prononcé. Et ce matin il y avait tant de tristesse dans son regard. Cela n'avait pas de sens !

 _« Peu importe »_ songea Finch en se secouant. Il devrait se faire à leur nouvelle situation. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son monde s'effondrait, qu'il perdait ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, il saurait s'y faire. Simplement il n'avait jamais imaginé que cela arriverait avec lui. La trahison n'en était que plus douloureuse.

.

OoooooooooO

.

La mission dura trois jours et s'avéra assez délicate. Ce qui permit aux deux hommes de garder l'esprit occupé et de faire momentanément abstraction de leurs problèmes.

Finch ne prît même pas le temps de rentrer chez lui, dormant à la bibliothèque, dans la petite chambre qu'il y avait aménagé. Lorsqu'il s'y installa le premier soir il ne put s'empêcher de penser que la dernière fois qu'il avait dormi là il n'était pas seul. John s'était moqué du lit un peu étroit pour y tenir à deux.

-« Pour y faire un peu d'exercice c'est correct mais pour une bonne nuit de sommeil c'est trop juste ! » s'était-il plaint en riant, le faisant rougir comme à son habitude.

Il lui sembla entendre son rire raisonner encore dans la petite pièce. Son parfum flottait dans l'air. Sans parler des images que sa mémoire lui renvoyait. Il eut presque envie de fuir les lieux avant de se résigner à y rester, puis finalement de s'endormir en serrant contre lui l'oreiller qui portait encore son odeur.

Au matin, comme il cherchait de quoi se changer, il songea aux vêtements qu'il avait entreposé au loft. Il n'avait plus de raison de les y laisser. Il décida alors d'aller les récupérer dès qu'il serait prêt.

Un peu plus tard il avait emmené Bear au parc, puis au retour, prenant sa voiture, il s'était rendu au loft. Parvenu devant la porte il avait du prendre une profonde inspiration pour se donner le courage d'y entrer. Trop de souvenir étaient concentrés en ce lieu, les moments ensembles, leur premier baiser, leurs aveux, leur première étreinte. Des gestes, des mots, des instants… quatre mois hors du temps pendant lesquels il s'était senti revivre. C'était trop lui demander d'effacer tout cela d'un trait de plume. Il s'empressa d'empiler ses vêtements dans une valise sans prendre soin de les plier convenablement, trop pressé d'en finir. Il se rappela le jour où il les avait amené. John le taquinait, cherchant à s'accaparer les vêtements « pour les ranger » disait-il. En vérité il les empilait sans ménagement, les froissant au passage. Il avait protesté contre ce traitement.

-« Nous avons tellement mieux à faire ! » lui avait alors affirmé John en le prenant dans ses bras, le faisant taire d'un baiser. Il n'avait eu de cesse de le taquiner jusqu'à ce qu'il lui cède, ce qui ne lui avait pas pris bien longtemps en vérité. Dès le début de leur liaison il s'était trouvé incapable de lui résister. Ce qui l'avait vaguement effrayé. _« Je n'avais pas tort de craindre cette dépendance »_ avait-il alors songé avec amertume. Ce n'était aujourd'hui qu'une difficulté de plus à surmonter. Ce besoin de lui qui ne le quittait pas, il allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec. S'il pouvait seulement se rappeler comment il vivait avant, au début de leur collaboration ? Mais sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais vécu autrement qu'en lui faisant confiance.

Il avait quitté le loft aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait pu, oppressé par l'atmosphère du lieu, ici tout lui parlait de lui, d'eux et c'était insupportable…

Il n'avait rien dit de son escapade à son agent. Reese s'en apercevrait de lui-même.

Pendant leur mission ils gardèrent leur lien professionnel intact. Leurs discussions étaient les mêmes à cette différence qu'une légère tension subsistait et que Reese ne le taquinait plus, ce qui manqua cruellement à son partenaire.

Au soir du troisième jour, enfin, l'enquête fut résolue. Leur numéro en sécurité, le coupable aux mains de Fusco, Reese contacta son associé pour l'informer de l'issue de la mission et pour le plaisir d'entendre sa voix. Il n'était pas tard et il lui proposa de ramener le dîner, mais Finch refusa l'invitation. John insista, tenaillé par l'envie de le revoir mais il ne céda pas, désireux, lui, de l'éviter. Et pourtant tout deux mus par une même motivation.

Reese rentra donc chez lui, complètement épuisé et un peu déprimé. Il entra dans son loft et se laissa aller dans le canapé. Pourtant après quelques minutes il se redressa. Quelque chose était différent, l'ambiance…Son instinct l'avertissait d'un changement. Il se leva et examina les lieux. Non. Rien n'avait changé. De toute façon il était le seul à avoir la clé avec Finch… Finch !

Brusquement il comprit et se dirigea vers le placard dont il ouvrit les portes à la volée. La moitié réservée à son partenaire était vide. Les quelques vêtements ou costumes lui appartenant avaient disparu. Il se tourna et avança vers la salle de bains. Il constata aussitôt l'absence de sa trousse de toilette. Visiblement Finch était passé récupérer toute ses affaires. Reese eut vaguement l'impression de recevoir un coup à l'estomac. A nouveau ce vide. C'était pourtant évident. Pourquoi Finch aurait-il laissé ses affaires chez lui puisqu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble ?

-« Je me suis trompé » murmura t-il désespéré. Il pouvait même dire qu'il avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent dans une ambiance étrange, lourde de non-dit et de faux semblants. Reese regrettait ses paroles et se demandait comment les reprendre. Finch s'efforçait de retrouver sa vie "d'avant", un semblant de normalité. Parfois un geste les trahissait, un mot leur échappait, ils s'empressaient de se reprendre comme s'ils étaient en faute et cela rendait l'atmosphère un peu plus bizarre encore…

Seul Bear était le témoin de ces instants où la peine l'emportait sur l'apparence et il jouait les consolateurs pour chacun de ses maîtres.

Une nouvelle mission débuta, plutôt routinière. Au moins leurs enquêtes avaient le mérite de leur occuper l'esprit.

Reese avait hâte de boucler l'affaire. La météo annonçait une tempête sur la ville et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que son partenaire se retrouve bloqué à la bibliothèque. Pourtant tout ne se déroula pas tout à fait comme prévu et Finch fut même contraint d'aller prêter main forte à son agent sur le terrain au grand mécontentement de celui ci. L'informaticien ne fut pas exposé mais ils se trouvaient toujours à l'extérieur lorsque la tempête annoncée débuta. Reese prit aussitôt les choses en mains. Après avoir remis le coupable à Fusco, il entraina son associé dans son véhicule avec l'intention de le mettre à l'abri au plus vite. Il conduisit rapidement jusqu'à son loft.

-« Dépêchez vous Finch. Je n'ai jamais connu une tempête pareille ! » Affirma t-il en le faisant entrer

-« Celle de Owen Island n'était pas mal non plus » remarqua Finch.

-« Oui c'est vrai mais à New York c'est inédit »

-« Je pense que nous aurions pu atteindre la bibliothèque M Reese »

-« Mon loft était plus proche » répliqua John « Allez vous sécher, je vais essayer de vous trouver de quoi vous changer »

-« D'accord » accepta Finch avec réticence. Il n'était pas revenu au loft depuis le jour où il avait récupéré ses affaires et il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il y avait trop de souvenir en ces lieux, et bien plus de bons que de mauvais. Ce qui ne lui facilitait pas les choses.

-« Finch ? » Interrogea John en le voyant rester immobile près de l'entrée.

L'informaticien sortit de sa rêverie et gagna la salle de bains sans un mot. Il décida de prendre une douche pour se réchauffer. Lorsqu'il sortit de la cabine il trouva un petit tas de vêtements posé sur le meuble à coté. Il n'avait même pas entendu la porte _« toujours aussi silencieux »_ songea t-il

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese poussa doucement la porte, tenant sur son bras ce qu'il avait pu réunir en dépannage. Il entendit l'eau de la douche et aperçu la silhouette de son partenaire à travers le verre dépoli de la cabine. Cette image raviva des souvenirs dans sa mémoire. Du temps où il pouvait se glisser dans cette cabine avec lui, le tenir contre lui, laisser ses mains parcourir sa peau et l'embrasser éperdument jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque, jusqu'à ce que…

Il stoppa brusquement le cours de ses pensées. Inconsciemment il avait posé la main sur la poignée de la porte de la cabine. Il recula comme si elle le brulait, en réalisant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il n'en avait plus le droit et il était le seul à blâmer pour cela…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch sortit de la salle de bains, un peu emprunté dans ce pantalon trop grand et ce tee shirt trop large. Il avisa son partenaire debout devant la baie vitrée. John regardait tomber la pluie. Il lui sembla déceler quelque chose d'infiniment triste dans l'expression sur son visage.

-« J'ai terminé » affirma t-il incertain « Vous devriez y aller vous aussi »

-« J'y vais » murmura John distraitement. Il tourna vers son partenaire un regard que Finch jugea un peu perdu.

-« Vous allez bien ? » demanda t-il vaguement inquiet.

-« Oui » Reese força un sourire « Vous êtes au large là dedans » se moqua t-il.

-« En effet. Je n'ai pas votre carrure M Reese »

-« Vous auriez dû laisser des vêtements de rechange » répondit spontanément l'ex agent.

-« Je ne pensais pas revenir ici » avoua franchement l'informaticien. Il vit une lueur de tristesse passer dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Il voulu ajouter quelque chose mais Reese se détourna puis gagna l'autre pièce sans rien dire.

Finch soupira. La situation était étrange. _« C'est pourtant bien lui qui a voulu rompre ! »_ songea t-il _« On dirait qu'il le regrette mais il aurait dû y penser plus tôt »_ constata t-il, amer, _« Nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière. Je ne vivrais pas cela une seconde fois ! »_ Se morigéna t-il. Pourtant il savait bien qu'un mot aurait suffit pour qu'il se perde à nouveau dans ses bras. Il sentait bien que la flamme n'était pas éteinte, ni pour lui ni pour Reese, et qu'un rien pourrait la raviver. Et il avait presque peur de ses sentiments. Il lui serait si facile de se trahir ! Mais il s'y refusait. Il ne voulait plus souffrir alors il était hors de question de recommencer quoi que ce soit. Il était bien décidé désormais à rester seul, fermant définitivement les portes de son cœur. Il n'en serait peut être pas heureux mais il s'éviterait ainsi toute souffrance.

Finch jeta un regard par la fenêtre. La tempête ne se calmait pas. Il risquait fort d'être bloqué pendant un moment, en espérant qu'il puisse finalement rentrer chez lui. Ayant besoin de s'occuper l'esprit, il se dirigea vers le coin cuisine et chercha de quoi préparer un repas. _« Ses placards sont toujours aussi légèrement remplis»_ remarqua t-il, un sourire amusé naissant sur ses lèvres _« Il a perdu son défi »_ songea t-il en se remémorant une de leur dernière conversation, un échange "d'avant" presque d'une autre vie… _« Il ne change pas »_ pensa t-il _« Enfin presque »._ Il avait changé pour l'essentiel...

Il finit par trouver de quoi confectionner un repas léger et se mit à le préparer.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Au sortir de la salle de bains Reese entendit du bruit venant du coin cuisine. Il s'approcha silencieusement et s'appuya contre le pilier, observant son partenaire absorbé dans la confection du dîner _« Comme autrefois »_ songea t-il. Mais autrefois il aurait pu s'approcher de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui voler un baiser en se moquant de ses maladresses. S'il pouvait seulement retrouver cela un moment, juste une fois, juste une heure…

Il détaillait la silhouette sous le tee shirt trop large. Il connaissait par cœur chacune de ces courbes. Chaque parcelle de cette peau sur laquelle il avait si souvent laissé courir ses mains ou ses lèvres. Il se rappela le regard chaviré de son partenaire sous ses caresses. Il avait besoin de cela. Besoin de lui. Encore. Toujours.

Irrésistiblement attiré, il avança jusqu'à se trouver tout près de lui. Finch sentit sa présence et se retourna brusquement se retrouvant presque collé contre lui. De surprise, il lâcha le pot qu'il tenait dans ses mains et qui s'écrasa sur le sol avec un bruit de verre brisé qui résonna dans la pièce.

-« John… » Commença t-il avant d'être réduit au silence par les lèvres de son agent posées brutalement sur les siennes, impérieuses. John avait pris son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassait comme si c'était devenu vital pour lui.

Sans réfléchir, Finch posa ses mains sur les siennes, fermant les yeux pour profiter de ce moment. Le baiser se fit fiévreux, impatient. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir qui sembla brusquement ramener son compagnon à la réalité. John s'écarta au prix d'un terrible effort de volonté.

-« Harold » chuchota t-il « J'ai tellement besoin de vous »

Finch, qui commençait à réaliser ce qui se passait et songeait à repousser son partenaire, se sentit sans défense face à cet aveu. Prisonnier de son propre besoin, de son envie de garder contre lui ce corps qui appelait le sien. Passant une main sur la nuque de son compagnon il l'attira dans un nouveau baiser auquel l'ex agent ne put résister. John le rapprocha de lui, ses mains retrouvèrent naturellement leurs repères comme si elles n'attendaient que cela, ses lèvres le parcouraient, pressées de retrouver ces courbes si souvent redessinées. Avec des gestes vifs, il ôta son tee shirt et le sien, impatient de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Il pouvait ressentir les frissons qu'il provoquait chez son compagnon, il savait trop bien comment les faire naître et renaître encore. Finch soupira a ce bien être retrouvé, cette chaleur dont il avait tant besoin. Et lorsque John le guida vers sa chambre il ne put que le suivre, brulé par le même désir.

.

OoooooooooO

.

John émergea lentement du sommeil. Aussitôt son esprit lui envoya les images des derniers événements. Il tendit la main mais la place à côté de lui était vide et froide. Il se redressa brusquement. Il faisait sombre dans le loft, seul les lumières de la ville apportaient un peu de clarté. Le réveil indiquait 4H58. Le jour n'était pas levé, pourtant Il n'était plus là. Reese scruta les lieux, espérant apercevoir la silhouette de son compagnon, mais en vain. Il se leva et alla jusqu'à la salle de bains tout en devinant qu'il n'y trouverait personne. Il se tourna vers l'entrée, son manteau n'y était plus accroché. Il savait qu'il était parti, qu'il l'avait fuit. Après ce qui s'était passé il devait être en plein doute.

-« Mais pas moi » murmura t-il. Non. Lui savait maintenant quelle erreur il avait commis et il avait bien l'intention de la réparer. Et peu importe leurs différences cette fois. Si Finch l'aimait avec ses faiblesses et son passé ce n'était pas à lui de prêcher le contraire. _« Si seulement je l'avais comprit plus tôt »_ songea t-il. Il s'était laissé obnubiler par de mauvais prétextes. Il décida d'aller se recoucher et se mit à réfléchir longuement. Il lui fallait trouver les bons arguments et quelque chose lui disait que son associé ne serait pas facile à convaincre.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch s'était forcé à rester éveiller, refusant de se laisser aller à cette quiétude en lui, à ce sentiment de sécurité parce qu'il était à ses côtés. Guettant le moment où son souffle devenu régulier lui indiquerait qu'il s'était endormi. Une première fois, il tenta de se dégager de ses bras, mais John était encore assez lucide pour resserrer sa prise. Il avait attendu patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il puisse se lever sans le réveiller. Il s'était alors glissé hors de la chambre le plus silencieusement possible, se rhabillant sommairement avant d'enfiler son manteau et de quitter le loft, le cœur battant à l'idée que John ne se réveille. Bien sur ils auraient à s'expliquer. Mais il avait besoin d'y réfléchir d'abord. De retour chez lui, il avait pris une douche, restant un long moment sous le jet d'eau tiède pour se détendre, mais il savait bien que toute les douches qu'il pourrait prendre n'effacerait pas la sensation de ses mains sur sa peau, ni la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Et ce sentiment quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras, l'impression de retrouver sa place. Il était dépendant de John et dans leur situation il lui sembla que c'était la pire des addictions…

Il finit par se coucher mais ne trouva pas le sommeil. Ils allaient devoir en parler et il appréhendait déjà les conséquences de leur discussion.


	4. La clé

_Oh là là, tout le monde s'agite : )_

 _L'espoir est un puissant sentiment !_

 _Spéciale dédicace aux mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703 (tu vises les genoux ?), Jade181184 (merci pour le sursis capitaine !), Nourann (endormie avec Lulu : ), Coljayjay (du calme !), CoolMhouse (tu fais bien de garder le moral) et Val81 (mais non pas de frayeur)_

 _Et à tous ceux qui me lise en général_

 _._

 _._

Quelques heures plus tard, John entra dans la bibliothèque avec une certaine appréhension mais plus de détermination encore.

-« Bonjour Finch » lança t-il en s'avançant vers lui. Il déposa les gobelets et la boite de gâteaux près du clavier comme à son habitude. L'informaticien se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea un instant.

-« Bonjour M Reese » dit-il finalement. « Il faut que nous parlions » ajouta t-il après quelques secondes.

-« Je sais. C'était mon intention si je vous avais trouvé en me réveillant »

Finch ne releva pas.

-« Je pense que ce qui s'est passé cette nuit était juste… disons, un moment d'égarement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagi de cette façon. Cela ne se reproduira plus »

Reese se demanda combien de fois depuis son départ il s'était répété ce petit discours pour le rendre bien réel et surtout se convaincre que c'était le bon choix.

-« C'est votre point de vue ? » demanda t-il

-« Oui. Je suppose que c'est aussi le votre ? »

-« Non » répondit tranquillement l'ex agent. Son associé lui lança un regard interloqué.

-« Pas du tout » ajouta t-il. Il s'approcha et posa la main sur la joue de son partenaire « Je me suis trompé Harold. Lourdement trompé. Je vous demande pardon »

L'informaticien repoussa sa main et se leva brusquement.

-« Non » répliqua t-il durement « Je ne sais pas à quel jeu vous jouez mais ce sera sans moi » affirma t-il.

-« Je ne joue pas Harold » plaida Reese, surpris par la violence de sa réaction. Il tendit la main pour saisir son bras mais l'informaticien s'écarta de nouveau.

-« Vous avez dit que vous vouliez tout arrêter et maintenant vous prétendez vous être trompé ? Et quoi d'autre ? Reprendre où nous en étions ? Comme si de rien n'était ? »

-« Finch, écoutez moi… »

-« Non. John, au début de notre relation je vous avais demandé si vous étiez sur de vous et vous m'aviez juré que oui. Avant finalement de tout briser sur un coup de tête »

-« Je sais. Je regrette mais j'avais de bonnes raisons » répondit Reese cherchant à se rapprocher de lui. Finch leva la main pour le stopper.

-« Raisons que vous n'avez pas daigné me donner » constata Finch « Savez vous ce que j'ai ressenti alors ? Il m'a fallu du temps pour accepter ce mauvais tour. J'ai vu trop de fois mon monde s'effondrer. Je ne revivrais pas cela une fois encore juste parce que vous avez changé d'avis et jusqu'à ce que vous changiez d'avis à nouveau. C'est trop me demander »

-« Harold cette fois je suis sûr de moi ! » protesta Reese.

-« Jusqu'à quand ? » répliqua l'informaticien.

-« Définitivement. J'ai conscience d'avoir laissé trop de chose me détourner de nous. Vous aviez raison pour Benson. Je me suis laissé influencer »

-« Je vous avais proposé d'en parler »

-« Je sais, mais je ne voulais pas vous entrainer là dedans »

-« De toute façon j'étais avec vous John »

-« Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fait et vous laisser à l'écart. Mais j'ai compris et je veux que nous recommencions. Cette nuit… »

-« Non » l'interrompit l'informaticien, secouant la tête. « Oubliez tout cela John. Oubliez cette nuit. Je vous ai pardonné votre erreur mais je vous pardonnerais pas de la réitérer » Il se détourna et se réfugia dans une pièce voisine. La porte claqua derrière lui. John eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle. Il resta interdit, debout au milieu de la salle avec l'impression d'avoir cette fois réellement tout perdu. Bear s'approcha de lui et lécha sa main doucement comme pour le consoler. Après un instant il se reprit et décida d'emmener le chien. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et marcher l'y aidait toujours.

.

Finch s'était enfermé dans la petite salle d'eau, guettant les bruits, retenant son souffle de peur que John ne décide de forcer la porte. Il fut presque soulagé d'entendre le bruit de ses pas comme il s'éloignait vers la sortie. Il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, la tension en lui retombant peu à peu. Son cerveau lui repassait en boucle chaque mot de la pénible scène qu'ils venaient de vivre. Il avait laissé sa colère l'emporter devant l'attitude de son agent. Pourtant il lui semblait sincère dans ses regrets _« Mais la première fois il l'était aussi, cela ne l'a pas empêché de changer d'avis brusquement, sans même me dire pourquoi. Et s'il l'a fait une fois il recommencera »_ jugea t-il. Et c'était un risque qu'il ne voulait pas courir. Quel que soit l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui il était décidé à tourner la page pour se préserver. _« J'avais de bonnes raisons »_ se rappela t-il. Il aurait beaucoup aimer les connaître enfin après avoir échafaudé tant d'hypothèse au cours de ces nuits qui avaient suivies leur séparation, lorsque le sommeil le fuyait et qu'il souffrait de son absence.

Il finit par rejoindre la salle et retourna s'asseoir devant ses écrans. Mais le cœur n'y était pas, il était avec Lui…

Deux heures plus tard John ramena le malinois. Il se tint un instant dans la pièce sans rien dire et Finch sentait la tension en lui. Il l'interrogea finalement :

-« Pas de numéro ? »

-« Non M Reese. Pas pour le moment » répondit l'informaticien sans lever les yeux.

John hésitait. Devait-il s'excuser ? Devait-il se taire ? Non. Il avait envie de lui faire connaître son opinion. Il devait lui transmettre un message, juste un…

-« Dans ce cas je vais aller marcher un peu. Appelez-moi si une mission vous parvient »

-« Entendu M Reese »

John s'approcha et posa la main sur l'épaule de son associé.

-« Finch, je suis désolé de notre accrochage de ce matin. Mais sachez au moins deux choses »

-« M Reese… » L'interrompit Finch

-« Non. Laissez-moi parler Harold » le stoppa l'ex agent. « D'abord sachez que je regrette mes paroles. Je me suis trompé et j'en paye le prix. Ensuite sachez que je ne regrette pas cette nuit ni tout ce que nous avons partagés ces quatre derniers mois. C'est peut être votre cas ? Moi ça ne le sera jamais. Et si un jour tout pouvait recommencer je n'hésiterais pas »

Devant le silence de son partenaire il finit par retirer sa main et par se diriger vers la sortie. Il atteignait le seuil de la pièce lorsque Finch l'interpella.

-« John » Il se retourna, craignant la suite.

-« Je ne regrette pas non plus ces mois passés ensemble. Mais je ne veux pas recommencer » ajouta t-il fermement sans toutefois oser lever les yeux vers lui. Reese se contenta d'hocher la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris puis quitta le bâtiment.

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Salut John. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

L'ex agent était si concentré à résister à la tentation constitué par le verre posé devant lui qu'il n'avait même pas prêté attention à qui l'entourait. La machine ne les avait pas contactés. Il avait passé sa journée à errer dans les rues de la ville avant d'échouer dans ce bar où il se battait contre l'envie de vider quelques bouteilles, suffisamment pour arrêter enfin de penser pendant un moment. Cela n'arrangerait rien mais pourrait éventuellement endormir sa peine quelques heures.

-« Salut Lionel. A priori on vient ici pour se détendre. Et toi ? »

-« Je file un gars » répondit l'inspecteur en désignant un grand type blond au fond de la salle. Il s'assied à côté de son comparse.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? »

-« Trafic. Enfin je le soupçonne mais je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose »

-« Même sur ses comptes ? »

-« J'ai obtenu la copie. Ils sont nets »

-« Tu avais demandé à Finch ? »

-« Non. Je les ai obtenu par la voie officielle »

-« Alors tu n'as pas tout » trancha Reese.

-« J'ai bien fait de te croiser dans ce cas. Tu pourrais lui demander d'enquêter ? »

John hésita.

-« Tu peux l'appeler toi-même tu as son numéro »

Fusco le regarda fixement. Reese se sentit gêné par le poids de ce regard.

-« T'as pas l'air en forme » jugea t-il

-« Je n'ai rien bu si c'est ce que tu veux savoir » répliqua l'ex agent.

-« C'était pas ma question. Finch sait que tu es là ? »

John tressaillit.

-« Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? »

-« Juste parce que je sais qu'il n'aime pas te savoir dans ce genre d'endroit. Et puis tu ne veux pas l'appeler. Vous vous êtes disputé c'est ça ?»

Reese haussa les épaules sans répondre.

-« J'ai raison pas vrai ? » insista Fusco « De toute façon il n'y a que lui pour te mettre dans cet état là »

-« C'est sans importance » éluda Reese.

-« On dirait pas. D'ailleurs pour que tu sois venu ici c'est que ça ne va pas. C'est bizarre ces derniers temps vous aviez l'air encore plus proche que d'habitude. Je me demandais même… »

John l'interrompit brusquement :

-« Finch et moi… on est de la même terre mais pas du même monde » il repoussa brutalement son verre, qui alla en choquer un autre sur le comptoir, et se leva.

-« Attends ! Tu veux qu'on en parle ? » Demanda Fusco inquiet de son attitude.

-« Laisse tomber Lionel »

-« Où tu vas ? »

-« Nulle part ! » lança John en s'éloignant.

-« T'es drôlement pressé pour quelqu'un qui va nulle part ! » protesta l'inspecteur

-« J'ai besoin de marcher un peu. A plus tard Lionel »

Fusco le suivit des yeux, contrarié. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu si mal. Il saisit son téléphone et décida d'appeler l'informaticien.

-« Salut Finch. Ca va ? » Demanda t-il dès que celui-ci eut décroché.

-« Bonsoir inspecteur Fusco. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

-« J'aurais besoin d'une recherche » commença prudemment Fusco.

-« Je vous écoute »

Lionel lui retraça rapidement son enquête.

-« Très bien inspecteur. Je vais chercher si votre client possède quelques comptes cachés »

-« Merci Finch. Et… » Fusco hésita, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet qui le préoccupait

-« Oui inspecteur ? Autre chose ? »

-« En fait je viens de croiser John »

-« Ah ? » murmura Finch ne sachant que dire.

-« Il était au Charly's bar. Mais il n'a rien bu » ajouta précipitamment Lionel.

-« John… » Commença Finch « John fait ce qu'il veut en dehors de nos missions inspecteur » articula t-il difficilement.

-« Mouais. Vous êtes vraiment fâché alors ? » Constata Fusco.

-« Pardon ? » répliqua Finch étonné de sa réflexion.

-« J'ai senti tout de suite que quelque chose marchait de travers. John avait pas l'air bien et il m'a dit de vous appeler moi même. Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?»

-« Mais rien inspecteur » répondit l'informaticien troublé par la perspicacité de son interlocuteur.

-« Vous ne seriez pas brouillés s'il n'avait rien fait Finch. Ou alors il est encore frustré ? »

-« Frustré ? » répéta Finch « pourquoi frustré ? » ne put s'empêcher d'interroger l'informaticien.

Fusco soupira.

-« Ben parce qu'il se sent comment dire ? Moins bien que vous ? »

-« Moins Bien ? » Finch tombait des nues. « Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire inspecteur, expliquez vous. »

-« Vous allez trouver ça bête. Parce que vous n'êtes pas snob au fond Finch. Enfin pas trop »

-« Hum. Merci inspecteur » répondit celui-ci sans trop savoir s'il devait prendre cela pour un compliment.

-« Vous voyez l'autre fois, on était ensemble pour interroger ce type, le directeur d'agence qui voulait se débarrasser de sa femme »

-« Je m'en souviens »

-« Dans les couloirs il y avait plusieurs tableaux plutôt sympa. En attendant que l'autre nous reçoive John s'est mis à m'en parler. Il savait des tas de trucs. J'aurais pas crû. En tout cas j'ai bien aimé ses explications, j'ai vu les toiles différemment. A la fin il m'a dit fièrement qu'il savait tout cela grâce à vous. Bon j'avoue, je me suis moqué de lui un peu mais il avait l'air si content de ses connaissances parce qu'il disait qu'elles le rapprochaient de vous. Je n'ai pas pu résister »

Finch buvait les paroles de l'inspecteur, envahit par un étrange pressentiment.

-« Et ensuite ? » questionna t-il

-« Y'a quelques semaines par contre, je l'ai croisé un matin, il n'était pas en forme. Il a fini par me dire que la veille vous étiez allé à une expo, un truc sur des vieilles civilisations »

-« L'exposition sur l'art précolombien ? » suggéra Finch.

-« Possible » approuva Fusco « Bref il avait été dépassé ce soir là, il m'a dit qu'il avait admiré l'aisance avec laquelle vous en aviez discuté toute la soirée avec les gens du musée, mais je sentais que lui était déçu. A la fin il m'a dit « quoi que je fasse je ne serais jamais à son niveau ». Moi je lui ai dit qu'on avait chacun ses compétences mais il a continué à dire qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour vous. A bien y réfléchir, depuis ce jour là il n'est plus d'aussi bonne humeur » jugea Fusco perplexe.

Finch réfléchissait. Peu à peu les pièces du puzzle s'emboitaient pour lui. L'exposition, c'était tout juste avant la crise qui avait mis fin à leur liaison. Ses mots lui revenaient en mémoire.

 _« Au contraire. C'est vous qui êtes trop bien pour moi, pour ce que j'étais… » « C'est juste…nous sommes trop différents. Je pense que nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble »_

Et il comprit enfin les raisons qui avaient poussé John à s'éloigner de lui. Ce n'était pas le manque d'amour qui était cause de leur séparation, c'était juste leurs différences et la trop grande importance que Reese leurs accordaient. L'affaire Benson n'avait servi que de déclencheur. Le détail de trop.

-« Finch ? Vous êtes toujours là ? » Demanda Fusco étonné de son silence.

-« Oui inspecteur. Je réfléchissais. Je crois que vous venez de me donner la clé que je cherchais »

-« Ah bon ? » interrogea Lionel perplexe

-« Je crois qu'il est temps que nous discutions John et moi »

-« Pour lui faire comprendre que vous n'êtes pas snob ? » suggéra Fusco

-« Par exemple » répondit Finch « Inspecteur, vous aurez vos relevés demain »

-« Merci Finch. Bonne soirée » ajouta t-il, sentant que son interlocuteur cherchait à abrégé la conversation.

-« Bonne soirée inspecteur »

Fusco resta un moment dubitatif à se demander s'il avait bien fait de dire tout cela à l'informaticien. Puis finalement il décida qu'avec eux il était toujours difficile de savoir à quoi s'attendre. Il saurait bien assez tôt s'il avait fait une gaffe. En attendant il choisit de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa surveillance.

Finch raccrocha et se mit au travail pour trouver les relevés. Il agissait machinalement, presque par réflexe, son esprit entièrement absorbé par sa découverte. En fait, il passa la nuit à y réfléchir et au matin il avait acquis la certitude que c'était cette stupide impression d'infériorité éprouvée par son agent qui était à l'origine de leur séparation.

Autant, après l'affaire Benson, il avait lutté auprès de lui pour l'aider à chasser ces ombres venues de son passé et qui le tourmentait tant parfois. Il avait tout fait pour le rassurer, lui faire comprendre que cela ne comptait plus, et il avait réussi à l'apaiser. Enfin il le croyait. Il savait maintenant que l'affaire l'avait touché plus qu'il ne l'avait laissé voir comme il l'avait redouté. Et il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas su le deviner, de n'avoir pas réalisé combien il était perturbé. Il approuvait un sentiment d'échec. Reese avait toujours su le protéger, il l'avait aidé, soutenu, préservé de tout ce qui aurait pu le blesser et lui en retour n'avait pas été capable de chasser ces fantômes venus de son passé pour le briser, lui voler son bonheur présent. Même si, visiblement, Reese avait tout de même tourné cette page, ce n'était sans doute qu'un répit. Sans doute reviendraient-ils le hanter chaque fois qu'une chance d'être heureux se présenterait à lui. L'informaticien serra les poings. Quelque soit leur lien il devait continuer à l'aider, ne serait ce que pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Il ne laisserait pas les ombres gagner la partie !

Autant il n'avait rien deviné des pensées inquiètes de son partenaire. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être atteint par de pareilles considérations, jamais il n'aurait songé qu'il puisse être touché par de semblables idées ! Il savait que John ne l'avait jamais considéré comme inférieur, lui, et pourtant, physiquement, il aurait pu. Mais John ne s'était jamais attaché à ce genre de détail en ce qui le concernait. Mais pourquoi pensait-il différemment pour lui-même ? _« Et surtout comment peut-il croire que moi je pourrais avoir de telles pensées ? »_ songea t-il agacé. Non, il ne s'était douté de rien. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien vu venir là encore. Et aujourd'hui John l'aimait toujours, il en était persuadé, mais il préférait le tenir à l'écart que d'essayer d'aplanir leurs différences. _« Je ne l'ai peut être pas assez rassuré pour le convaincre de le faire »_ songea t-il. Il serait bon qu'ils aient une discussion à ce sujet, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Cela ne renouerait pas leur lien, mais ils pourraient au moins retrouver une meilleure ambiance au quotidien.

Mais avant tout il lui fallait s'assurer que cette hypothèse était la bonne et pour cela il savait comment tendre un piège a son associé.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le lendemain, John entra dans leur repaire petit déjeuner en mains comme à son habitude. Voyant Finch concentré sur son ordinateur il l'interrogea aussitôt :

-« Nous avons un numéro Finch ? »

-« Non pas encore M Reese »

-« Ah. Vous sembliez si concentré »

-« Juste une réparation d'un fichier système » répondit tranquillement l'informaticien.

-« Pensez à votre thé quand même. Il va refroidir »

-« Bien sur M Reese » Finch continua un peu puis finit par saisir son gobelet. John avait pris un beignet et laissait son regard errer dans la pièce, ne sachant comment s'occuper. Il pourrait toujours emmener Bear après son repas. Il fit quelques pas et remarqua alors l'enveloppe posée au milieu de quelques autres documents. _« L'exposition Modigliani »_ réalisa t-il _« C'est ce soir »_ Il se rappelait l'enthousiasme de son compagnon lorsqu'il avait commandé les entrées et lui s'était réjouit à l'idée de l'escorter. Il saisit l'enveloppe, en retira les billets et se tourna vers son associé.

Finch était debout près de son bureau reclassant une pile de livre.

-« Je passe vous chercher ce soir ? » tenta John.

Etonné, Finch leva les yeux vers lui et vit les billets.

-« Non merci M Reese. Ce ne sera pas utile » répondit-il en reprenant son classement.

-« Vous comptez vous y rendre directement ? » demanda l'ex agent un peu déçu mais se forçant à ne pas le montrer

-« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller »

-« Pourquoi ? Cela fait trois mois que vous attendez cette exposition »

-« J'ai changé d'avis »

-« C'est à cause de moi ? » l'interrogea alors son agent « Si vous voulez y aller seul… »

-« Non. Je n'ai plus envie d'y aller c'est tout » l'interrompit Finch d'un ton brusque.

Reese se rapprocha de lui.

-« Vous ne devez pas vous priver de cette sortie pour moi »

L'informaticien eut un geste d'agacement.

-« Je vous ai dit que vous n'étiez pas en cause M Reese »

-« Je suis sur du contraire » murmura John.

Finch se tourna vivement vers lui.

-« Et bien, admettons que vous ayez raison ? Cela ne changera rien » affirma t-il

-« Vous pouvez y aller seul, je ne m'imposerais pas »

 _« Le moment de vérité »_ songea Finch décidé à obtenir sa vérité

-« Mais c'est peut être justement pour cela que je ne veux pas y aller ? Parce que je ne veux plus me rendre seul à ces expositions ? » lança t-il, nerveux

-« Je ne comprends pas…. » Commença Reese

Finch l'interrompit à nouveau :

-« Vous voulez que je sois franc ? Très bien ! Si je prenais autant de plaisir à ces sorties c'était autant pour l'art que pour votre présence à mes côtés »

John lui lança un regard choqué.

-« Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, vous n'étiez pas juste mon chauffeur lors de ces soirées » faisant mine de reprendre son classement pour cacher son trouble

-« Je ne vous étais pourtant pas très utile non plus » jugea l'ex agent « Mes connaissances… »

-« Ce sont bien améliorées et étaient bien suffisantes à mon sens » trancha Finch en relevant la tête

-« Je ne pouvais pas soutenir les conversations comme vous le faites »

-« Et alors ? Nous y allions pour admirer des œuvres M Reese, pas pour y donner une conférence ! »

-« Je sais mais… »

-« Mais quoi ? »

-« Je pensais… Je croyais que vous pouviez être gêné que je ne puisse pas toujours vous suivre » avoua John.

Finch pinça les lèvres. Fusco avait donc raison et grâce à sa petite ruse il avait réussi à en obtenir confirmation. Il fit un pas et posa la main sur le bras de son partenaire.

-« M Reese, si un jour nous avions un interlocuteur qui choisisse de parler armement ou autre technique de combat, je ne pourrais certainement pas suivre la conversation, auriez vous honte de moi pour autant ? »

-« Bien sur que non » répondit spontanément l'ex agent.

-« Et pourquoi ne pourrait-il en être de même pour moi ? »

-« Parce que vous… vous êtes… » Reese cherchait le meilleur terme.

-« Serais-je devenu snob ou prétentieux sans m'en rendre compte ? » interrogea Finch comme pour lui-même, faisant semblant de réfléchir

-« Non ! Pas du tout ! » Protesta John « Vous êtes plus brillant que moi »

-« Dans certains domaines et vous me surpassez dans d'autre. C'est un équilibre M Reese » Finch soupira « je regrette que nous ne l'ayons pas trouvé. Cela aurait sans doute changé bien des choses » jugea t-il. Il retira sa main et se détourna. Reese le retint à son tour.

-« S'il n'était pas trop tard ? » demanda t-il d'une voix pressante.

Finch secoua négativement la tête. Il lui prit les billets et les déchira en deux avant de les laisser tomber dans la corbeille puis de s'éloigner vers la petite cuisine. Officiellement pour se préparer un autre thé. En réalité il avait besoin de calmer les battements de son cœur, besoin de retrouver son calme. Il se demandait comment il avait pu tenir tête ainsi à son partenaire, même pour la bonne cause. Mais Reese avait toujours eu le don de lui faire dépasser ses limites.

Reese le suivi des yeux sans bouger. Ce signe de refus, ce geste pour déchirer les tickets. C'était comme un renoncement. Pourtant par ses paroles il lui avait fait comprendre combien il tenait à lui avant et, il le sentait, encore maintenant. Et puis il y avait leur dernière nuit dont le souvenir le hantait. Ce qu'ils avaient partagés alors ne pouvait pas être que faux semblant.

 _« Auriez-vous honte de moi pour autant ? » « Et pourquoi ne pourrait-il en être de même pour moi ? »_ Ces mots tournaient dans sa tête. Depuis quand avait-il si peu confiance en lui ? Depuis qu'il aimait un homme brillant qui lui avait longtemps paru inaccessible au commun des mortels. Et pourtant il s'était laissé apprivoiser par lui, il était devenu sien. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à cela lorsqu'il se sous estimait au point de tout gâcher entre eux ?

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent puis Finch comprit que son agent s'éloignait, quittant la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle principale, celle-ci était vide. Le tout était maintenant de savoir où le conduirait ses réflexions. Il s'installa devant son écran mais resta un moment sans bouger à échafauder des scénarios, essayant de deviner ce qu'il allait décider.

A midi il ne se manifesta pas. De son côté la machine restait muette ce qui étonna l'informaticien et surtout ne l'arrangeait pas !

Le temps s'écoula lentement. A 18H30 Finch commença à guetter les pas de son associé dans l'escalier, espérant son retour. Mais seul le silence régnait dans la salle.

A 19H Il se demanda s'il devait rentrer chez lui. Il décida d'attendre une demi heure de plus puis il se rendrait chez lui. Il s'interdisait de penser à son partenaire sans grand succès. Il avait espérer que Reese s'entêterait, ce qui a ses yeux, prouverait que ses déductions étaient exactes.

A 19H30 il se décida et éteignit son ordinateur _« Il ne reviendra pas »_ songea t-il. Cela résonnait comme une fin. Pourtant leur histoire s'était déjà achevée quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais c'était comme une confirmation. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait peut être pas complètement assimilé leur rupture. _« L'espoir est un sentiment trop bien enraciné parfois »_ songea t-il. Il aurait aimé être capable d'arrêter de penser ne serait ce qu'une heure pour retrouver un peu de tranquillité. Un peu de ce sentiment d'apaisement qu'il éprouvait toujours près de lui…

Finch enfilait son manteau lorsqu'il entendit des pas précipités dans l'escalier. Le cœur battant il se tourna vers l'entrée s'efforçant de garder un air impassible alors qu'un étrange sentiment de soulagement l'envahissait, comme celui qu'on éprouve lorsqu'un rêve se réalise.

John se tenait sur le seuil, une housse à la main.

-« Je n'avais pas récupéré votre smoking au pressing » déclara t-il « J'ai bien fait de l'oublier finalement » Il fit un pas en avant « «Vous avez juste le temps de l'enfiler » ajouta t-il en lui tendant la housse d'un geste un peu incertain.

-« Vous n'êtes pas décidé à renoncer ? »

-« Non. Pas cette fois »

-« J'ai déchiré les billets »

-« Je les ai recollé. Nous dirons qu'il y a eu un accident »

Finch ne bougeait toujours pas. Alors John s'approcha de lui

-« Venez » murmura t-il « Que je n'ai pas enfilé ce costume pour rien » ajouta t-il cherchant à désamorcer la tension

-« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous le détestez autant » Jugea Finch « Il est à vos mesures »

-« Je ne peux pas le porter sans ce maudit nœud » marmonna John avec un haussement d'épaules agacé. Finch ne put se retenir d'esquisser un sourire.

-« Très bien » concéda t-il en tendant la main pour saisir la housse. « Laissez-moi dix minutes »

Reese eut un sourire timide mais soulagé.

-« Je vous attend »

Lorsque Finch le rejoignit il capta une fugitive lueur d'admiration dans son regard. Comment Reese pouvait-il l'admirer lui avec ses blessures et ses limites ? C'est cet amour inconditionnel qui lui avait donné confiance au début de leur liaison. Il s'en voulu une nouvelle fois de n'avoir pas su deviner que son partenaire lui aussi pouvait douter de lui. Que l'imperturbable agent Reese pouvait lui aussi avoir ses failles. Il n'avait pas su le comprendre, le soutenir, mais il se promit de remédier à cela.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese gara son véhicule sur le parking, un peu à l'écart. Après en être descendu il le contourna pour ouvrir la portière à son associé. Celui-ci était resté absorbé par son portable durant tout le trajet et John s'était demandé s'il était réellement occupé ou s'il voulait juste éviter toute tentative de discussion. L'informaticien ferma son ordinateur et quitta la voiture.

-« Merci » murmura t-il en réajustant sa veste. Il leva les yeux vers son agent et fronça les sourcils. Avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait il s'était rapproché de lui et redressait son nœud. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son geste il était trop tard pour reculer. Il rougit puis se détourna.

-« Allons-y » marmonna t-il mécontent de s'être trahi. Reese ne dit rien mais ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier ce moment de spontanéité à sa juste valeur.

.

L'hôtesse examinait les billets d'un air perplexe

-« Ils sont authentiques. J'ai juste été maladroit » plaida Reese un peu hésitant.

-« Les numéros de série correspondent. Enfin je crois » admit la jeune femme.

-« Le scotch était un peu… récalcitrant » estima l'ex agent.

La jeune femme l'observa. Il tenta un sourire auquel elle répondit spontanément.

-« C'est bon allez y. On voit bien qu'ils sont vrais »

-« Merci. Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois » affirma l'ex agent. Ils firent quelques pas.

-« Heureusement qu'elle était compréhensive ! » commenta t-il tout en avançant vers l'entrée de la salle principale.

-« Je n'avais pas de doute là-dessus » marmonna Finch « Elle aurait sans doute préféré noter votre numéro plutôt que celui des billets » ne put-il se retenir d'ajouter plus bas sans pouvoir dissimuler son agacement. Il n'avait rien manqué de l'attitude de la jeune hôtesse, visiblement sous le charme, et peinait à dissimuler totalement sa jalousie. Ce qui l'énervait encore plus puisqu'il n'était pas censé éprouver pareil sentiment.

-« Désolé pour elle, mais je n'ai pas de ligne pour mes appels particuliers » répliqua Reese qui percevait son trouble.

Finch comprit l'allusion et traduisit le message caché. Dans une circonstance similaire, n'avait-il pas assuré à son agent qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux ? John ne faisait que lui retourner sa réflexion. Même s'il n'était pas tenu de le faire. Une certaine tension flottait entre eux et Reese se demanda comment la dénouer. Il suivit son associé, examinant les tableaux en même temps que lui.

Au troisième, Finch se pencha vers la toile pour l'examiner de plus près. John fut prit d'une impulsion.

-« Vous le décryptez pour moi ? » demanda t-il

Finch tressaillit et se tourna vers lui.

-« Soyez mon guide » invita John avec un regard appuyé.

-« Si vous voulez » concéda finalement l'informaticien. Il lui expliqua le sens caché du tableau. John soutint la conversation. Ces trois derniers mois, depuis que Finch avait acheté les billets avec un enthousiasme visible, il avait discrètement mené quelques lectures. Il voulait pouvoir le suivre pour cette exposition qui lui tenait tant à cœur. Même si depuis leur situation avait changé, il comptait bien utiliser ses études. D'abord surpris, Finch se laissa prendre au jeu. Doucement, la magie opéra. Après une demi-heure et trois œuvres, la complicité qui les unissait toujours lorsqu'ils partageaient un moment de détente était revenue, intacte. Chacun s'en aperçu sans oser le dire, profitant de cette impression d'être eux même à nouveau, le temps d'une soirée.

Il était presque une heure du matin lorsqu'ils quittèrent le musée. Reese observait les traits tirés de son partenaire _« Il est resté debout trop longtemps »_ songea l'ex agent. Son besoin de le protéger l'emporta et il glissa son bras sous le sien pour le soutenir. Finch voulu protester mais il croisa le regard déterminé de son associé et cela le stoppa. Il se laissa faire et ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il prit place dans le véhicule.

-« J'ai passé une excellente soirée » affirma Reese.

-« Moi aussi » Répliqua spontanément l'informaticien.

-« Vous aviez raison. Cette exposition valait vraiment la peine d'être vue »

-« Cet artiste n'est pas souvent exposé »

-« Vous faite toujours le bon choix »

Finch ne releva pas.

-« J'ai apprécié vos observations » répondit-il à la place.

-« J'ai apprécié vos explications » rétorqua John « Je ne trouverais jamais meilleur guide » affirma t-il d'un ton léger.

-« Vous faites un bon élève M Reese » répondit son associé sur le même ton.

-« J'espère que vous m'accorderez d'autre leçons ? » tenta Reese.

Finch hésita. Le « avec plaisir » qui lui était venu spontanément lui semblait déplacé.

-« C'est envisageable » dit-il finalement.

John, qui avait retenu son souffle devant son hésitation, se contenta de cette réponse, se promettant de créer d'autre occasions comme celle-ci pour profiter de sa présence et peut être les rapprocher ? Il se gara devant la bibliothèque.

-« Vous n'aurez pas de problème pour rentrer ? »

-« Non. Tout ira bien merci. A demain M Reese »

-« A tout à l'heure Finch » Il le suivit des yeux comme il regagnait sa voiture. Il mourrait d'envie de le rattraper et de le tenir contre lui « Un jour » murmura t-il _« Un jour nous nous retrouverons »_ se promit-il à lui-même. L'espoir est un sentiment puissant pour guider un cœur…


	5. Seulement amis

_Petit à petit les liens se renouent mais peut être pas autant que nous le voudrions…_

 _Spéciale dédicace aux mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703 (Fusco toujours ! : ), Jade181184 (mais non pas de mouchoir capitaine !), Nourann (toujours endormie avec Lulu : ), Coljayjay (bon café !), CoolMhouse (bonne idée le bonheur) et Val81_

 _Et merci à tous ceux qui me lise en général_

 _._

 _._

Le lendemain matin Reese se rendit à la bibliothèque comme à son habitude mais de bien meilleur humeur après la soirée passée avec son associé.

-« Bonjour Finch » lança t-il en entrant dans la salle, petit déjeuner en mains.

-« Bonjour M Reese »

John remarqua aussitôt l'attitude rigide de son partenaire. Pourtant la veille ils s'étaient quittés en bons termes…Il décida de faire comme si de rien n'était. Si Finch avait un reproche à lui faire il ne tarderait sans doute pas. Il caressait distraitement Bear tout en réfléchissant, mais il avait beau chercher il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait mettre son associé de mauvaise humeur.

Il le vit saisir son gobelet et boire quelques gorgées de thé. John s'avança, ouvrit la boite de beignet et la rapprocha un peu.

-« Non merci M Reese » murmura Finch en réponse à sa suggestion.

-« Vous n'en voulez pas ? » demanda l'ex agent étonné

-« Peut être plus tard »

-« Vous allez bien Finch ? » demanda John perplexe et vaguement inquiet.

L'informaticien s'efforça de rester neutre tandis qu'il approchait de son but.

-« Oui M Reese. Je suis juste un peu barbouillé, rien d'important »

-« Oh » émit John un peu rassuré « Vous avez pris ce qu'il faut pour vous soigner? »

-« Cela passera. Peut être qu'un aliment n'était pas assez frais hier soir » estima Finch.

-« Voulez vous que j'aille vous chercher des médicaments ? » proposa Reese « A moins que vous n'ayez déjà ce qu'il faut dans votre trousse de soins si parfaitement équipée ? » ironisa t-il

Finch fronça les sourcils.

-« Il le faut bien vu la fréquence à laquelle vous en avez besoin » marmonna t-il l'air mécontent.

Reese gloussa.

-« Les risques du métier Finch ! Et sinon ? Je vais vous chercher quelque chose ? »

-« Non. Ce n'est pas nécessaire merci»

-« Si vous le dites » répondit John contrarié. Evidemment il avait encore l'intention de se débrouiller seul. « Si nous n'avons pas de numéro je vais emmener Bear » ajouta t-il finalement.

-« D'accord. A tout à l'heure M Reese »

L'ex agent emmena le chien faire sa promenade matinale au parc. Il en revint un peu plus d'une heure plus tard avec un sac en papier et un air de conspirateur. Il se dirigea directement vers la cuisine. Finch le vit faire, perplexe, mais fit semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué.

John en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard avec une tasse de thé, un verre et une petite assiette.

-« Tenez » affirma t-il en déposant le tout près du clavier.

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda l'informaticien étonné et un peu méfiant.

-« Votre thé préféré, un remède pour l'estomac trouvé dans votre pharmacie et une pomme si vous avez faim »

-« Une pomme ? »

-« C'est un remède naturel »

-« N'est ce pas un peu "lourd" ? »

-« Non. Elle contient de la pectine qui agit comme un antiseptique intestinal. Ca marche aussi avec l'oignon mais c'est plus difficile à avaler » remarqua l'ex agent.

-« Je l'ignorais. Vous êtes bien savant ce matin M Reese » remarqua Finch en insistant sur le mot "savant". Il retint un sourire satisfait devant la réussite de sa petite ruse. En se faisant passer pour souffrant il savait bien qu'il ferait réagir son associé. Son but étant de glisser une remarque valorisante comme celle qu'il venait de lui faire. Il voulait lui redonner confiance vis-à-vis de lui.

-« J'ai appris quelques trucs pendant mon service. Il fallait parfois se contenter de remèdes naturels et si cela peut vous rendre service »

Finch ne fit aucun commentaire. Il savait que John possédait ce genre de connaissance et lorsqu'il avait imaginé son plan, il escomptait bien qu'il les utiliserait pour lui.

-« Merci » murmura t-il touché par l'attention malgré tout. Il mangea la pomme et avala le médicament en se disant qu'il ne lui ferait pas grand mal et qu'il devait jouer le jeu.

La matinée s'écoula lentement sans que la machine ne se manifeste. Reese sortit vers 11H30 pour aller chercher le déjeuner. Il revint vers midi

-« Toujours pas de numéro Finch ? »

-« Non. Je n'ai reçu aucun appel. C'est surprenant d'ailleurs »

-« Est-ce qu'elle nous accorde un congé ? » se moqua l'ex agent.

-« Peut être. Nous allons pouvoir déjeuner tranquillement »

-« Ok. Ce sera prêt dans une demi heure » annonça John en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Finch se tourna vers lui.

-« Vous n'êtes pas allé chez le traiteur ? » interrogea t-il surprit

-« Pas cette fois. Je vous préviendrais quand le repas sera prêt »

Finch en resta perplexe. Il fut tenté de l'épier puis décida d'attendre en continuant son codage en cours. Toutefois, intrigué, il répondit immédiatement à l'appel de son partenaire.

-« Vous avez faim ? » demanda celui-ci en voyant son empressement.

-« Un peu. Votre traitement m'a fait du bien » commenta l'informaticien songeant qu'il avait manqué de discrétion cette fois

-« Tant mieux » se réjouit Reese. Il lui tendit une assiette « avec ça vous devriez être suffisamment nourri et en même temps c'est très léger »

-« C'est appétissant en tout cas » jugea Finch en détaillant le contenu du plat. L'image réveilla sa mémoire. Il se rappela d'autres moments ces derniers mois.

-« J'aimais bien lorsque vous prépariez le repas. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour la cuisine » murmura t-il en laissant déborder ses pensées.

-« Vraiment ? » demanda Reese, étonné mais heureux de ces paroles.

Finch saisit cette occasion que cette fois il n'avait pas provoqué :

-« Quoique vous en disiez c'est là un domaine où vous êtes bien meilleur que moi M Reese »

John tressaillit à cette remarque.

-« Merci Finch » murmura t-il. Il posa une main sur celle de son partenaire mais l'informaticien retira brusquement la sienne. John se sentit blesser de ce recul mais comme Finch affirmait tranquillement :

-« Je suis certain que c'est très bon et que cela me fera du bien »

Il comprit la véritable raison de son geste : il se protégeait pour ne pas trahir ses véritables sentiments. Parce qu'il ne voulait plus recevoir de lui autre chose que de l'amitié. Et Reese se demanda alors comment lui faire changer d'avis. Le voyant immobile, Finch leva les yeux vers lui.

-« Vous ne mangez pas ? »

-« Si. Si bien sur » répondit l'ex agent tiré de ses pensées. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Il devait trouver une solution.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent sans changement. Après ces petites mises au point Finch estimait qu'il avait suffisamment insisté pour que son agent retrouve confiance en lui vis-à-vis de leur relation. D'ailleurs il semblait beaucoup plus détendu. Il avait retrouvé envers lui son assurance d'autrefois, avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble. Finch avait envisagé beaucoup de changement au début de leur liaison, imaginé bien des éléments susceptibles de changer, de les perturber ou de gêner leurs missions. Mais il n'avait jamais envisagé que Reese se mettrait à douter de lui s'ils se liaient de liens plus intimes. Il s'était souvent évertuer à chasser les ombres du passé. Il ne s'était pas méfier assez de leurs différences. Heureusement il avait réussi ces derniers jours à lui faire comprendre que ces différences ne devaient pas les éloigner l'un de l'autre et que finalement, chacun avec leurs atouts, ils étaient à égalité tout les deux. Cela ne leur rendrait pas le lien perdu mais ils pourraient retrouver une relation apaisée, une amitié solide, et travailler en harmonie. Seule la solitude resterait. Quelques regrets aussi. Mais cela il ne pouvait rien y changer. Sauf à tenter un nouveau rapprochement mais ça il ne le souhaitait pas. Il voulait John assuré, serein, heureux et il était prêt à beaucoup pour lui offrir cela, mais pas à retenter l'aventure avec lui, c'était un risque qu'il ne voulait plus courir.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le tira de ses pensées.

-« Oui M Reese ? »

-« Fusco vient de prendre livraison de son dernier colis. Il est enchanté d'avoir coincé ce gars qui le narguait depuis plusieurs mois »

-« Une chance alors qu'il est eu l'envie de se débarrasser de son associé et ainsi incité la machine à nous transmettre son numéro »

-« Oui une chance pour Lionel » approuva l'ex agent. « Pas de nouvelle mission ? »

-« Non. Vous allez pouvoir souffler un peu M Reese»

-« Je ne suis pas fatigué Finch »

-« C'est tout de même votre troisième intervention en six jours »

-« Un bon petit rythme pour me maintenir en forme » se moqua John

 _« Comment peut-il penser cela ? »_ songea Finch en soupirant

-« Je n'approuve pas vraiment mais je préfère ne pas vous contredire » concéda t-il finalement

John sourit. Il hésita puis décida de risquer la question qui le préoccupait depuis deux jours :

-« Si nous sommes libres ce soir voulez vous que nous allions visiter l'exposition sur les pierres précieuses ? »

-« L'exposition ? » demanda Finch étonné.

-« Celle dont le guide nous avait offert des billets »

L'informaticien se souvint alors de leur dernière sortie. Ils avaient longuement discuté avec un guide et celui-ci leur avait offert deux entrées pour aller admirer une collection de pierres précieuses où il assurait également les visites. Il n'avait pas vraiment relevé l'invitation mais Reese s'était approprié les billets avec intérêt.

-« Ce n'est pas vraiment mon domaine » répondit-il

-« Moi non plus. Nous le découvrirons ensemble ? N'avez-vous pas dit qu'il est bon d'élargir les horizons de nos connaissances » tenta John, cherchant à le persuader.

-« En effet » concéda son associé « Pourquoi pas après tout » dit-il finalement

-« Je passe vous chercher à 20H ? »

-« Entendu M Reese »

.

OoooooooooO

.

Harold feuilletait le catalogue d'un air ennuyé

-« Un souci ? » demanda Reese.

-« Non. En fait il manque des pages. Mais ce n'est pas important »

-« On dirait que certaines ont été déchirée » confirma l'ex agent « Je vais aller vous en chercher un autre » ajouta t-il en saisissant le document.

-« Ce n'est pas la peine »

-« J'en ai pour une minute » lança John sans l'écouter. Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Finch le suivit des yeux. Il songea alors qu'il avait omis un détail et l'appela.

-« Oui ? »

-« M Reese il s'agit juste du catalogue de l'exposition temporaire, j'ai déjà celui de la permanente et il est complet »

-« D'accord Finch »

Harold allait ajouter un commentaire lorsqu'il fut interpellé.

-« M Wren ! qu'elle heureuse rencontre ! »

Surprit, il se tourna vers son interlocutrice, oubliant de couper la communication.

-« Miss Walter »

Reese, toujours à l'écoute, tressaillit à l'entente de ce nom.

-« Et bien, vous êtes infidèle à notre musée ? » plaisanta la conservatrice.

-« Vous aussi il me semble » rétorqua Finch.

-« Exact. Nous ne présentons jamais de pierres précieuses ou de bijoux mais cela m'intéresse. Vous aussi apparemment ? »

-« Mon ami avait des invitations »

-« Ah ? C'est son domaine de prédilection alors ? »

-« Pas spécialement. Et moi non plus, mais il est bon de se diversifier »

-« Oui c'est vrai » approuva la femme « enfin s'il vous a invité il doit apprécier ceci davantage que nos tableaux ou nos reconstitutions. Il semblait tellement s'ennuyer lors de la dernière ! » Remarqua t-elle

-« Vous avez du mal voir Miss Walter. Il a beaucoup apprécié ce qu'il a vu » répliqua Finch légèrement agacé « C'est le dîner qui lui a semblé un peu long »

-« Il n'y était pas à sa place je crois » jugea la conservatrice avec un haussement d'épaules.

-« Je ne vois pas ce qui vous autorise à dire cela Miss Walter » affirma l'informaticien, cette fois vraiment irrité par la réflexion.

-« Oh c'était juste une constatation » émit sa vis-à-vis en remarquant la brusque tension de son interlocuteur « j'avais l'impression qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt que vous »

-« C'est possible. Mais il a l'esprit ouvert »

-« Comme vous le défendez M Wren ! » ironisa la conservatrice « Vous tenez à votre ami ! »

-« En effet. Son amitié est sans prix pour moi » affirma Finch. Devant la moue septique de la jeune femme il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter « Mais ce n'est pas notre seul lien Miss Walter »

-« Ah oui ? » interrogea la femme étonnée. L'informaticien lui adressa un sourire ironique. Elle comprit alors.

-« Oh vous êtes… »

-« Plus que des amis »

-« D'accord. Je comprends mieux que vous teniez tant à sa présence » jugea t-elle « C'est un peu surprenant »

-« Les différences peuvent être sources d'enrichissement Miss Walter »

-« Oui sans doute. Bien. Je vous laisse poursuivre votre visite. A bientôt j'espère »

-« Merci Miss Walter. Bonne soirée »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et s'éloigna un peu trop rapidement pour que ce soit naturel. Finch sourit en songeant que cette fois il devrait être débarrassé des insistantes invitations de la conservatrice. Elle était un peu trop envahissante à son goût. Il n'était pas dans sa nature de faire preuve de si peu de discrétion mais l'air condescendant de cette femme lui avait semblé insupportable. Il ne laisserait personne dénigrer John devant lui ! Il se détourna et s'efforça de se concentrer à nouveau sur les objets exposés. Il porta alors machinalement la main à sa poche et réalisa à cet instant que la communication n'avait pas été interrompue. Il eut un geste contrarié. Voilà qui ne l'arrangeait pas ! Si Reese avait entendu la discussion il risquait fort d'en tirer des conclusions erronées.

En voyant le regard brillant de son agent à son retour, Finch eut confirmation qu'il avait tout entendu.

-« Votre catalogue Harold. Intact cette fois »

-« Merci M Reese » Finch se mit à feuilleter le document, mal à l'aise.

Reese le remarqua. Il ne voulu pas attendre :

-« J'ai entendu votre conversation » affirma t-il alors.

-« Je m'en doute » répondit l'informaticien sans lever les yeux.

-« Je crains qu'elle ne vous invite plus »

-« Ce qui me convient parfaitement »

-« Ah oui ? »

Finch soupira et se décida à se tourner vers lui.

-« M Reese, c'était juste une excuse pour l'éconduire. Vous ne devez rien y voir de plus »

John s'attendait à une réponse de ce genre.

-« Laissez-moi faire le tri » répondit-il tranquillement.

L'informaticien lui adressa un regard étonné.

-« Vous m'avez défendu. Vous ne vouliez pas que je sois dénigré par cette femme »

-« C'est bien normal »

-« Vous m'avez aussi confirmé ce que je savais déjà : notre amitié n'a pas de prix pour vous. Comme pour moi d'ailleurs »

-« Vous savez que cela ne changera jamais. Mais pour ce qui est de notre relation… » Ajouta t-il

-« Elle existe toujours pour vous » l'interrompit John

-« M Reese, je viens de vous dire… »

-« Qu'elle vous avez servi d'excuse je sais. Mais vous n'êtes pas sincère »

-« Comment pouvez vous le savoir ? »

-« Parce que je vous connais »

-« Et donc ? » questionna Finch un peu inquiet.

-« Rien. J'attends » répondit simplement l'ex agent.

-« Et qu'attendez-vous ? »

-« Que votre colère s'apaise. Que vous cessiez de m'en vouloir pour mon erreur et que vous laissiez vos sentiments s'exprimer à nouveau »

-« Vous êtes bien certain que je vais changer d'avis » marmonna Finch qui trouvait son associé bien trop sur de lui cette fois.

-« Non. Mais je l'espère. Je m'y emploierais. Mais je sais que vous êtes têtu et que cela demandera certainement beaucoup de temps »

Reese se tourna vers lui et sourit.

-« Mais j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra »

Finch se mordit les lèvres. Il ne savait pas ce qui dominait dans ses sentiments entre son agacement devant l'assurance de son agent qu'un jour il lui céderait à nouveau, et son exaspération contre lui-même à se sentir toujours aussi vulnérable. Parce qu'il sentait bien qu'il avait raison. Il tenta de donner le change :

-« Vous aimez les causes perdues M Reese » rétorqua t-il.

-« Ne font-elles pas un peu partie de notre quotidien Finch ? Et nous en avons sauvé quelques unes. Aussi ai-je bonne espoir pour la mienne» ajouta John en posant un instant la main sur l'épaule de son associé avant de se diriger vers une autre vitrine.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Commença alors un étrange jeu du chat et de la souris. Reese multipliait les attentions. Petit à petit Finch sentait que son agent s'insinuait à nouveau dans sa vie. Doucement mais surement, ils se rapprochaient indubitablement. Cela lui plaisait autant que cela lui faisait peur. Il mettait toute son énergie à rester neutre, mais devant certaines marques d'intérêts le touchant particulièrement, il se demandait combien de temps encore il allait pouvoir tenir. Tout cela mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve et il finit par commettre un faux pas.

Chaque matin, lorsqu'il n'était pas en mission, Reese avait prit l'habitude de rester lire dans son coin. Auparavant il s'installait près de son compagnon. Désormais il restait un peu en retrait, mais Finch pouvait sentir son regard régulièrement posé sur lui. Il finit par en être mal à l'aise. Après quelques jours passés de cette façon il se décida à l'interpeller :

-« M Reese, n'avez-vous rien de mieux à faire ? Vous pourriez sortir vous détendre un peu ou choisir une activité, que sais-je… ?»

-« La lecture est un bon passe temps Finch » répondit l'ex agent sur la défensive devant le ton un peu vif de son patron.

-« Sans doute. Mais ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes »

-« Je peux changer ? J'y ai pris goût près de vous » rétorqua Reese. Puis devant l'air contrarié de son associé il ajouta : « A moins que ma présence ne vous dérange Finch ? »

-« Non. Je n'ai pas dit cela » marmonna l'informaticien agacé. Sa nervosité était visible.

-« Bien » affirma John. Il se leva et reposa son livre d'un mouvement brusque.

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Finch surpris de son geste « Je n'ai pas dit que vous me gêniez » ajouta t-il un peu inquiet en le voyant enfiler rapidement son manteau.

-« Non. Vous ne l'avez pas dit » répondit John. Il leva les yeux vers lui et constata : « Mais vous l'avez pensé si fort que c'est tout comme » Il siffla Bear qui se précipita pour le suivre et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-« John ! » protesta Finch « Je n'ai jamais… » Commença t-il. Mais son agent avait déjà quitté la salle sans se retourner « Il est vexé ! Il ne manquait plus que cela ! » Marmonna Finch exaspéré. Certes, il n'aurait sans doute pas dû se montrer si direct mais Reese, lui, n'aurait pas dû se montrer si susceptible ! Il soupira et se promit de s'excuser lorsqu'il rentrerait. Et d'essayer de trouver une manière délicate de lui faire comprendre que son omniprésence était parfois un peu envahissante pour lui. D'autant que Finch savait bien ce qui le faisait agir ainsi et ne voulait pas qu'il continue à nourrir de faux espoir. Et puis, il devait se l'avouer, c'était aussi un moyen de se protéger de lui-même.

Une heure plus tard, Finch entendit le bruit des pas de son agent et le souffle de Bear dans les escaliers. Le chien fit irruption dans la salle et vint quérir une caresse auprès de son second maître avant de regagner son panier pour y entamer une petite sieste bien méritée. Finch attendait, scrutant l'entrée, mais le malinois était seul _« J'ai pourtant entendu ses pas »_ songea t-il _« et Bear ne peut pas être rentré seul ! »_ il se leva pour aller vérifier mais le couloir était désert. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence, John avait ramené son chien avant de repartir aussitôt. Cette fois ce fut Finch qui se vexa. Il retourna s'asseoir, agacé, se promettant d'avoir une bonne explication avec son agent lors du déjeuner. Sauf que Reese ne revint pas pour le repas. L'informaticien dut se retenir de lui envoyer un message.

A 16H Finch était dans la petite cuisine et se préparait une tasse de thé, lorsqu'il entendit un long sifflement résonner dans la salle. Il passa la tête à la porte juste à temps pour voir Bear partir au quart de tour et se précipiter dans le couloir. Il entendit vaguement une voix, puis plus rien. De toute évidence Reese était passé chercher son chien pour sa promenade mais en évitant soigneusement de pénétrer dans leur repaire, le sifflant depuis l'escalier. Cette fois l'informaticien se sentit complètement frustré. Il songea qu'il devrait être en colère aussi mais sans grand succès. C'était la vexation qui l'emportait. Il ne s'étonna pas de voir Bear rentrer seul une heure plus tard. Il ne tenta rien pour voir son agent, persuadé que c'était le but de celui-ci.

Le reste de l'après midi s'étira interminablement et Finch en était presque à prier pour recevoir un numéro. Mais la machine cette fois ne se montra pas coopérative. Il quitta la bibliothèque vers 19H, frustré de la situation, vexé de la réaction de Reese et … déçu de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis plusieurs heures alors qu'ils n'étaient pas en mission… paradoxe bien contrariant à ses yeux !

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le lendemain matin, Finch arriva assez tôt dans leur base selon son habitude. Il ouvrit la grille et pénétra dans la salle. Un détail le frappa immédiatement : Bear ne vint pas l'accueillir… Il scruta la pièce, inquiet, et aperçu alors son traditionnel gobelet de thé et la boite de gâteaux, posés près de son clavier, lui indiquant que son associé était déjà passé et que le malinois était probablement avec lui.

-« Cette fois ça suffit ! » s'exclama t-il exaspéré. Il fit demi-tour et quitta le bâtiment avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers le parc. Il y arriva un peu essoufflé et réalisa alors que la colère l'avait fait avancer plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Il resta un instant à l'entrée pour se calmer puis avança vers le coin préféré de Bear. Une fois sur place il aperçu John jouant avec le chien, lui lançant inlassablement sa balle. Il repéra le banc le plus proche et s'y installa, décidé à attendre la fin de leur jeu.

Du coin de l'œil John avait capté l'arrivée de son associé. Il retint un sourire : il ne pensait pas qu'il céderait si vite… Il fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, continuant à s'amuser avec Bear. Finalement au bout d'une vingtaine de minute il cessa de lancer la balle en voyant le malinois partir saluer un autre chien. Il fit mine d'observer les alentours avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc à l'exact opposé de celui où patientait son partenaire. Celui-ci le suivit des yeux, stupéfait par son attitude. Il était clair qu'il choisissait délibérément de ne pas le rejoindre. Il le vit prendre place et se caler en arrière sur le siège, les yeux clos pour profiter du soleil sur son visage, les mains dans les poches, immobile.

-« Il ne trouve pas qu'il exagère ! » marmonna Finch, nerveux.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le banc. John l'entendit approcher mais ne bougea pas. Lorsqu'il l'estima suffisamment près, il l'interpella :

-« Désolé Finch. Je pensais m'être installé assez loin »

-« M Reese ! » protesta l'informaticien, blessé de sa remarque « Voulez vous cesser ce jeu stupide à présent ! Cela suffit ! »

L'ex agent ouvrit les yeux et le fixa d'un regard neutre

-« Je ne veux pas vous gêner Finch »

-« John ! » s'emporta ce dernier « Vous ne m'avez jamais gêné et vous le savez très bien ! »

-« Pourtant hier… » Commença Reese

-« Hier j'étais énervé par… par votre comportement » l'interrompit son associé.

-« Qu'avais-je fait de mal ? » interrogea l'ex agent

-« Mais rien… vous n'aviez rien fait. C'est juste… » Finch hésita, cherchant ses mots. Il s'assit près de lui « John je sais très bien pourquoi vous restez si souvent à la bibliothèque » dit-il finalement « Vous voulez attirer mon attention en espérant que peut être je changerais d'avis. Mais je vous l'ai dit, je ne veux pas revenir en arrière. Ce serait… trop compliqué » trancha t-il.

-« Pour vous peut être. Pas pour moi » répliqua Reese « J'ai décidé de me laisser aller. De privilégier le plus important. Tant pis si c'est une erreur, je compte mettre tout le reste de côté. Les doutes, les ombres »

Finch ne répondit pas tout de suite. Reese guettait sa réponse le cœur battant.

-« John, je suis heureux que vous ayez choisi d'agir ainsi. Je vous l'ai dit, ces doutes étaient sans fondement. Ces ombres sont votre passé et vous devez les oublier pour continuer votre route. Je serais toujours prêt à vous y aider »

-« Mon passé me rattrapera un jour Harold. Mais au moins en choisissant cette option je pourrais vivre un peu » suggéra l'ex agent.

-« Vous avez entièrement raison M Reese » approuva son associé.

John se tourna vers lui.

-« Seulement pour que ça marche il faut que vous soyez avec moi Harold » murmura t-il.

-« Je suis avec vous John. Et je le resterais toujours. Mais en tant qu'ami. Notre relation me convient mieux ainsi »

L'ex agent secoua la tête et posa une main sur celle de son partenaire.

-« Nous sommes plus que cela vous le savez bien ! Vous ne pouvez pas l'ignorer !»

Finch l'observa un instant.

-« Je le reconnais. Mais je sais aussi que cela ne nous mènera à rien, l'expérience nous l'a prouvé »

-« Non. L'expérience nous a démontré combien nous étions bien ensemble ! Et sans mon faux pas nous le serions toujours parce que c'est ce dont nous avons besoin : être deux et ne faire qu'un ! »

Finch lu la détermination dans son regard. Elle l'effraya presque. Mais sa crainte de souffrir à nouveau était encore trop présente. Il retira sa main.

-« Je vous l'ai dit : je ne changerais pas d'avis » affirma t-il

Reese pinça les lèvres. Il sentait son hésitation. Il devinait qu'il avait sans doute juste besoin d'être rassuré.

-« Et moi je vous ai dit que j'aime les causes perdues » répliqua t-il d'un ton ferme qui impressionna son associé malgré lui.

Finch soupira.

-« Vous êtes têtu »

-« Pour les bonnes causes » répliqua Reese.

Finch laissa passer quelques secondes puis leva les yeux vers lui.

-« John, je veux que nous restions amis, alors s'il vous plait arrêtons ces provocations. Elles pourraient finir par nous séparer. Vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi et je sais que vous serez toujours là pour moi. Ne pouvons-nous nous contenter de cela ? »

Reese haussa les épaules

-« Je veux bien essayer pour vous mais je sais que cela ne me sera jamais suffisant »

-« Il le faudra bien pourtant » murmura Finch.

-« Pourquoi ? J'ai compris mon erreur. Je ne la commettrais plus. Pourquoi ne pas essayer de nouveau nous deux ? Je comprends que vous ayez peur mais cette fois je suis sur de moi ! » Plaida Reese. Il posa la main sur son bras pour l'empêcher de se détourner « faites moi confiance ! »

-« Vous êtes certainement celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance en ce monde M Reese. Mais c'était à double tranchant » jugea l'informaticien « Je continuerais à vous croire. Mais juste comme un ami » affirma t-il en fixant son agent.

Cette fois ce fut Reese qui soupira

-« Je suppose que c'est mieux que rien » estima t-il « Mais je ne renoncerais pas » ajouta t-il avec obstination.

-« Prenez garde M Reese, insister… »

John l'interrompit en se levant. Il se pencha vers lui.

-« Je n'abandonnerais pas l'idée de vous ramener vers moi Harold. Et quoi que vous en disiez, je sais que vous ne me chasserais pas de votre vie, sinon vous ne seriez pas ici » affirma t-il. Il se redressa « Je vais vous chercher un thé, il fait un peu frais »

Finch le suivit des yeux, abasourdit par sa réplique. Cette fois Reese avait retrouvé toute son assurance. Et il lui semblait tout à coup vraiment trop sur de lui ! Ses paroles lui revinrent en mémoire _« J'ai décidé de me laisser aller. De privilégier le plus important »_ Ces mots faisaient écho en lui _« Devrais-je en faire autant ? »_ s'interrogea t-il. Choisir entre risque ou tranquillité. Entre folie et sagesse. Selon la façon dont il voulait être avec lui. Le choix n'était pas simple. Il lui avait semblé plus facile la première fois mais c'était avant que Reese ne perde pied, ce qu'il n'avait jamais cru possible tant son partenaire lui semblait son plus solide rempart. En même temps il se sentait toujours un peu coupable de ne pas avoir deviné ses doutes. Lui qui pensait le connaître si bien, il n'avait rien vu ! S'il avait comprit, s'il l'avait détrompé, le soutenant comme il devait le faire en étant son compagnon, toute cette histoire n'aurait pas été si loin. Ils auraient eut une explication, peut être un accrochage ? En tout cas pas une rupture. C'était le manque de communication qui avait détruit leur relation. Il soupira de nouveau. Il avait sa part de responsabilité aussi. Il ne pouvait même pas reprocher à John de ne pas s'être exprimé, c'était dans sa nature. Et lui-même aurait certainement agit de façon identique parce qu'ils se ressemblaient sur ce point. Trop sans doute. _« Si nous voulons que cela fonctionne il faudra plus de communication »_ songea t-il. Puis il réalisa qu'il pensait comme si tout recommençait entre eux ! Toutefois il n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter, ses pensées interrompues par le retour de son partenaire.

-« Tenez ça vous réchauffera » annonça celui-ci en lui tendant un gobelet.

-« Merci »

-« La machine s'est-elle mise sur pause ? » demanda John en reprenant place près de lui « cela fait presque 48H »

-« J'en doute M Reese. Vous manquez d'action ? » Ajouta t-il tentant l'ironie pour contrer la légère tension qui subsistait entre eux.

-« Je n'aime pas être payé à rien faire » répondit John sur le même ton.

-« Vous me livrez mon petit déjeuner. Vous n'êtes donc pas totalement inactif » répliqua Finch. Il se tourna vers lui. Leurs regards se lièrent un instant et Reese sourit. Quelque chose avait changé dans celui de son partenaire et il songea que tout n'était peut être pas perdu.

.

Les jours suivants Finch passa beaucoup de temps à réfléchir à leur conversation. Il n'avait pas changé d'attitude mais parfois John le voyait hésiter, certains détails lui faisait comprendre que l'informaticien semblait moins sur de sa décision et cela lui donna l'espoir d'une réconciliation, d'un nouveau départ. Un événement vint précipiter les choses…


	6. Faire son choix

_Dernier chapitre ! Il est temps de revenir à l'essentiel !_

 _Spéciale dédicace aux mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703 (Comment réveille t-on une muse qui hiberne ? ), Jade181184 (exauçons ton souhait enfin cette fois sans l'option : ), Nourann ( et Lulu : ), Coljayjay (La fin ne devrait pas t'énerver : ), CoolMhouse (Ils avaient raison d'espérer…) et Val81(comment résister ?)_

 _Et merci à tous ceux qui me lise en général_

 _._

 _A bientôt si Mumuse est d'accord…_

.

.

Assit sur un banc, Finch observait Bear jouer avec un autre chien lorsque son portable vibra.

-« Oui M Reese ? »

-« Oscar est bouclé »

-« Déjà ? »

-« Il est passé à l'action plus tôt que prévu »

-« Très bien. La mission est terminée alors ? »

-« Oui. Je rentre à la bibliothèque »

-« Entendu, je vous y rejoindrais tout à l'heure »

-« Vous n'y êtes pas ? » s'étonna l'ex agent

-« Nous venons d'arriver au parc Bear et moi »

-« C'est vrai, je n'avais pas remarqué l'heure, je vous rejoins »

-« Vous devriez aller vous reposer M Reese, vous n'avez pas dormi cette nuit »

-« Je ne suis pas fatigué, j'arrive » répliqua aussitôt John.

-« M Reese… » Commença l'informaticien avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait déjà raccroché, sans doute pour qu'il ne puisse le dissuader. Il soupira et remis son téléphone dans sa poche.

Dix minutes plus tard il vit son agent s'avancer vers lui dans l'allée. Un détail le frappa. Il avait soigneusement fermé son manteau, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais, à moins qu'il ne fasse vraiment très froid, ce qui n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Il le dévisagea comme il s'asseyait près de lui.

-« Tout va bien ? Vous êtes un peu pâle »

-« Ca va Finch. Bear s'est trouvé un nouveau copain ? » Enchaina John pour changer de sujet

-« Il semblerait » approuva Finch un peu septique. « L'inspecteur Fusco a arrêté M Taner ? »

-« Oui. Je crois qu'Oscar avait senti le vent tourner, il a tenté d'agir plus tôt, mais accélérer les choses ne lui a pas réussi » John entreprit un bref récit de la fin de l'enquête. Alors qu'il en terminait leur attention fut attirée par des cris, des appels au secours…

John se leva aussitôt et se mit à courir dans la direction d'où provenait les appels, non sans avoir intimé à son associé de ne pas bouger

-« John ! » l'appela celui-ci. Mais l'ex agent était déjà loin, Bear sur les talons. Ignorant délibérément l'ordre donné, Finch, inquiet, se dirigea lui aussi vers le lieu où se déroulaient les événements. Un attroupement se formait rapidement. Il redoutait une agression mais compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cela lorsqu'en arrivant à proximité du bassin il vit son agent en sortir, tenant un jeune enfant dans ses bras. Il le posa délicatement dans l'herbe tandis que la mère s'agenouillait près d'eux, affolée, et que Bear, qui visiblement avait plongé à la suite de son maître, s'ébrouait vigoureusement.

Reese entreprit un massage cardiaque tandis que Bear léchait le visage du petit garçon. Un homme un peu en retrait téléphonait aux secours, ponctuant inconsciemment ses paroles de gestes amples. Finch entendit deux femmes près de lui racontant les faits à une troisième :

-« La mère était occupée avec son bébé, elle a détourné les yeux juste une minute ! » racontait la première

-« Avec un jeune enfant une minute ça suffit bien ! » commenta la seconde

-« C'est vrai » reprit la première « Le gamin a voulu rattraper son cerceau. Il ne savait pas nager apparemment »

-« La mère a appelé au secours et l'homme est arrivé avec le chien, ils ont plongés tout les deux sans une hésitation »

-« C'était bizarre ce chien qui suivait son maître ! » jugea la première

-« C'est peut être un maître chien ? » suggéra la troisième

-« Possible ! En tout cas il n'a pas hésité à plonger, c'est courageux » renchérit la seconde.

-« Le bassin est profond à cet endroit »

-« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi la ville n'installe pas davantage de barrière ! Avec le nombre d'enfants qui fréquentent ce parc…»

Finch cessa d'écouter. Il avait appris l'essentiel. Du reste ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. Une fois de plus Reese n'avait pas hésité un instant à aider son prochain. Le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant l'aurait encore plus décidé s'il en avait été besoin. Il vit que le petit garçon réagissait. Il s'était redressé, toussant et crachant l'eau qu'il avait avalé tout en se blottissant dans les bras de sa mère.

Reese resta agenouillé sur le sol, les mains sur les cuisses, observant la mère et l'enfant tout en reprenant son souffle. Bear vint se frotter à lui et il sourit en le caressant, le félicitant de son intervention. Finch avait contourné la scène. John sentit une main sur son épaule et leva la tête. Il adressa un sourire incertain à son partenaire mais Finch lui sourit franchement en retour.

-« Cette fois il faut vraiment rentrer John. Vous avez besoin de vêtements secs » Il lui tendit la main. Reese s'en saisit pour se relever et la garda quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire. Les secours arrivaient, un ambulancier emmena l'enfant. Avant de les suivre, la mère prit le temps de remercier son sauveur avec effusion. Reese l'écouta, cherchant à minimiser son rôle, mais plusieurs personnes firent un commentaire approbatif. Il leur fit un geste de remerciement puis entraina son associé sur le chemin, désireux d'échapper à la foule, Bear ouvrant fièrement la marche.

-« Vous aviez mérité leurs éloges M Reese » remarqua Finch

-« Bear a pris son bain de la semaine » éluda John

-« Sans shampooing cela ne compte pas » rétorqua l'informaticien

-« Dommage. J'aurais bien adopté cette méthode ! »

Finch remarqua que son partenaire boitait légèrement. S'était-il blessé en plongeant ? Il ne fit pas de commentaire mais se promit d'obtenir le fin mot.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver à la bibliothèque.

-« Allez-vous sécher M Reese. Je vous ramène des vêtements de rechange et… » Il stoppa net sa phrase, écarquillant les yeux. John venait d'ouvrir son manteau pour le retirer et sa chemise blanche était teintée d'une large tache rouge.

-« Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? » s'exclama t-il paniqué. Il se rapprocha rapidement « Vous vous êtes blessé ? » questionna t-il en écartant la veste et en cherchant à repousser la chemise d'un geste nerveux.

-« Ce n'est rien Harold » répondit son agent d'un ton rassurant « Juste une coupure. Je suppose que l'eau a dû agrandir la tache de sang mais c'est moins impressionnant que cela en a l'air je vous assure »

-« Vous avez heurté quelque chose en plongeant ? » demanda Finch qui s'acharnait maintenant à soulever le maillot pour atteindre la blessure.

-« Non. Pas exactement… » Hésita John

Finch leva la tête lui adressant un regard interrogatif, ses mains en suspend, cessant un instant ses "recherches"

-« C'est un coup qu'Oscar m'a donné » avoua l'ex agent.

Cette fois Finch lui lança un regard interloqué.

-« Vous ne voulez tout de même pas dire que vous étiez blessé lorsque vous êtes venu nous rejoindre au parc ? »

-« Ce n'est rien Finch. Ca pouvait attendre un peu »

-« Mais vous êtes complètement inconscient M Reese ! » s'emporta l'informaticien « c'est… »

-« Non » l'interrompit John « J'avais envie de vous voir » murmura t-il « J'avais bien plus besoin de votre présence que de soins »

Finch resta muet devant cet aveu, toute colère étouffée par cette déclaration. Il baissa les yeux et reprit ses recherches.

-« Vous m'auriez retrouvé de toute façon » finit-il par répondre plus doucement.

-« Je n'avais pas la patience d'attendre »

-« Cela semble peu profond » estima Finch en palpant prudemment la plaie « Allez vous sécher. Je soignerais cela ensuite » ajouta t-il en le lâchant.

-« D'accord » approuva Reese. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, soulagé d'avoir désamorcé la colère de son associé. Il avait prévu de ne rien lui dire et sans l'incident du bassin il aurait sans doute pu réussir. Heureusement il avait su trouver les mots.

Finch se rendit dans la chambre en soupirant. Le comportement de John était complètement irresponsable à son sens. Le faire passer avant les soins ! Pourtant il ne se sentait pas le cœur de lui faire des reproches. Il comprenait trop bien ce qu'il ressentait.

Reese sortit de la salle de bains vingt minutes plus tard, lavé, séché et vêtu des vêtements propres que Finch lui avait déposés.

-« Voilà » annonça t-il « Une fois nettoyée la plaie est vraiment insignifiante Finch »

L'informaticien s'approcha et examina la blessure sur laquelle il appliqua une pommade désinfectante.

-« Maintenant allez dormir une heure ou deux, vous en avez besoin »

-« C'est un ordre ? »

-« Plutôt un conseil avisé »

-« D'accord. Si ça peut vous faire plaisir » murmura Reese. Il partit s'allonger dans la petite chambre. Etendu sur le lit, il resta quelques minutes à fixer le plafond, cherchant à se détendre. Finch passa la tête à la porte.

-« Tout va bien ? »

-« Oui Finch »

-« Vous n'avez besoin de rien ? »

-« Non » John hésita puis ajouta dans un murmure : « Rien que vous ne vouliez me donner »

L'informaticien lut entre les lignes. Il entra dans la chambre et avança vers son agent qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, attendant, espérant un geste… Finch se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Reese leur trouva un goût de paradis perdu. Il aurait voulu l'attirer vers lui mais se retint prudemment.

-« Reposez vous maintenant » chuchota Finch.

-« D'accord » répondit-il un peu à contrecœur. Il le suivi des yeux comme il retraversait la chambre mais le rappela comme il atteignait la porte.

-« Harold » L'informaticien se retourna un instant.

-« Merci » murmura l'ex agent.

Finch hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Il resta un moment adossé contre le mur, cherchant à calmer les battements de son cœur. Il sentait toute ses bonnes résolutions s'effondrer une à une. Annihiler par la tendresse et l'obstination de son partenaire. Et il ne savait pas s'il devait en être heureux ou effrayé.

.

Une heure s'écoula. Finch ne put s'empêcher de retourner vérifier discrètement le sommeil de son agent. Reese dormait, l'air tranquille, _« dans sa position favorite »_ songea l'informaticien, un sourire lui venant naturellement. Il avait eu le temps de découvrir ce genre de détail en quatre mois. Il l'avait si souvent regardé dormir ! Il savait qu'il lui restait encore tellement d'autres choses à découvrir. Il le savait et il réalisa à cet instant combien il avait envie de faire ces découvertes… Le retrouver, être avec lui, à nouveau ne faire qu'un. Il était heureux dans ces moments là et il avait envie de le redevenir. Mais il avait peur en même temps.

La première fois aussi il avait eu peur, redoutant que tout change entre eux. Mais leur relation n'avait en rien gênée leurs missions. Cette fois c'était différent. C'était la peur de connaître un nouvel abandon qui le tenaillait. Peut être pire que toutes ses autres craintes car la plus douloureuse. Il allait pourtant devoir faire un choix. Il repoussa doucement la porte.

Une demi-heure s'écoula encore puis Finch sentit son portable vibrer.

-« Bonjour inspecteur »

-« Salut Finch, ça va ? »

-« Bien merci. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

-« Vous avez toujours accès aux banques ? » ironisa Lionel

-« Les chemins détournés sont les plus accessibles inspecteur » répondit l'informaticien sur le même ton

-« Mon nouveau client est un homme d'affaire. Mais je les trouve pas très nette ses affaires ! »

-« Alors voyons si ses comptes le sont » suggéra Finch

Fusco lui donna toute les informations. Finch commença les recherches tout en l'écoutant.

-« Moi j'ai trois comptes pour lui dont un de société dans deux banques. Je sais qu'il y en a un aussi au nom de sa femme mais il n'y a rien de suspect avec ceux là »

-« Trois comptes pour cet homme ? » Demanda Finch

-« Ouais »

-« Il vous en manque dix inspecteur »

-« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Fusco

-« Votre client possède treize comptes dans six établissements différents et il en existe deux au nom de son épouse »

-« Il fait marcher l'économie ! » marmonna Lionel « Il peut pas être net avec autant de compte ! »

-« Je vais vous envoyer les copies inspecteur. Il est certain que cela est assez étrange. Je pense que vous devriez trouver quelques éléments incriminants »

-« Ou en tout cas une bonne piste parce que je ne pourrais pas utiliser vos copies. C'est frustrant parfois ! »

-« Avec cette piste vous pourrez obtenir un autre mandat et vous saurez alors où chercher » suggéra l'informaticien

-« C'est bien mon intention. Merci du coup de main Finch »

-« De rien inspecteur Fusco » L'informaticien eut la sensation que son interlocuteur n'avait pas terminé, même s'il semblait sur le point de raccrocher.

-« Autre chose inspecteur ? »

-« Ouais… enfin… ça va John ? » osa Lionel

-« Oui inspecteur, il se repose de sa dernière intervention »

-« Vous ne l'avez pas trop sermonné pour sa blessure ? C'était pas grand-chose mais je suis sur que vous lui avez fait la leçon. Remarquez, il aime ça »

-« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Finch

-« On aime tous recevoir des marques d'intérêts, même en forme de sermon » jugea Fusco

-« Et bien inspecteur, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'opportunité de le sermonner, au vue de ses récents agissements. Cela aurait été un peu déplacé »

-« Qu'est ce qu'il a encore inventé ? » ricana Fusco.

L'informaticien lui relata l'incident du bassin.

-« Ah ben là c'est sur qu'il n'allait pas rester spectateur ! Et évidemment après ça vous ne pouviez plus lui reprocher grand-chose ! »

-« En effet inspecteur. J'aurais eu mauvaise conscience »

-« En tous cas il avait l'air d'aller mieux la dernière fois que je l'ai croisé. Vous avez pu vous expliquer ? »

-« Nous avons discuté » répondit Finch « D'ailleurs je vous dois des remerciements pour m'avoir renseigné inspecteur »

-« Pas de quoi. Il s'était mis de drôles de trucs en tête. C'est un torturé votre superman »

 _« Votre »_ tressaillit Finch

-« Enfin si c'est aplani, il ira bien maintenant, je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter pour mes stats et peut être qu'à l'occasion il me refera un cours »

-« Non inspecteur, je pense que vous n'avez pas d'inquiétude à avoir »

-« D'autant que vous aussi vous avez l'air plus cool Finch. Comme quoi c'est facile de deviner quand vous vous disputez tout les deux » se moqua Fusco « Tachez d'éviter, la plupart du temps ça ne vaut vraiment pas la peine de se casser la tête pour rien »

-« Entendu inspecteur. Nous éviterons » répondit Finch, interpellé.

-« A plus Finch, merci » affirma Fusco en raccrochant, joyeux d'avoir obtenu des informations et une bonne nouvelle.

Finch fixa un instant le téléphone. Le solide bon sens de l'inspecteur Fusco le confondrait toujours. Il n'était pas le genre à s'interroger indéfiniment, à "se casser la tête pour rien" comme il le disait si bien. Il laissait faire les choses sans chercher les complications et cela lui réussissait plutôt bien finalement. Finch songea qu'il devrait peut être suivre son exemple ? Aller de l'avant et juste profiter de l'instant présent ? Il réalisa soudain combien il était fatigué de lutter contre ses sentiments.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre aussi silencieusement que possible. Une fois à l'intérieur il ôta sa veste et ses chaussures puis, doucement, il se glissa dans le lit. Reese se réveilla aussitôt en sentant une présence à ses côtés.

-« Finch ? » bredouilla t-il

-« Chut » intima ce dernier « Reposez vous. Je vais juste vous tenir un peu compagnie » chuchota t-il en se blottissant contre lui comme il aimait tant le faire. John l'attira plus près par reflexe.

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda t-il, hésitant.

-« Disons que j'ai décidé d'aller à l'essentiel »

Reese passa sa main sur sa joue.

-« Et quel est l'essentiel ? »

Finch se redressa pour fixer son regard dans le sien.

-« Nous » lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il se cala contre son torse et ferma les yeux, enfin à sa place…John le laissa faire, osant à peine respirer de peur de voir s'évanouir ce moment précieux.

Les minutes s'étirèrent doucement. Ils restaient là, enlacés, réunis dans cette sérénité retrouvée.

Mais Finch sentait que John l'observait. Il rouvrit les yeux, capta son regard posé sur lui.

-« Vous ne dormez pas ? »

-« Non. Cela fait trop longtemps que j'espère revivre un moment comme celui là, je ne compte pas le manquer en dormant »

-« Il pourrait se reproduire souvent ? » suggéra Finch

-« Je le voudrais chaque jour, chaque matin, chaque soir, plus encore… » Murmura l'ex agent souriant a cette perspective

-« Vous êtes toujours aussi excessif » le taquina l'informaticien

-« J'ai toujours autant besoin de vous » chuchota Reese en l'embrassa tendrement, laissant ses mains glisser sur lui en une caresse un peu hésitante.

Finch caressa doucement sa joue

-« Je vous autorise à me le prouver » lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille.

-« Autant que vous le voudrez » répliqua aussitôt l'ex agent qui s'y appliqua sans perdre de temps en l'attirant contre lui, il avait déjà tellement attendu…

.

OoooooooooO

.

 _Deux mois plus tard…_

 _._

-« Décidez-vous Harold ! » soupira l'ex agent « Vous allez finir par nous mettre en retard »

-« C'est de votre faute. Vous aviez choisi un costume noir ! » Répliqua l'informaticien agacé.

-« Noir, bleu marine… quelle importance ? »

-« Ca en a beaucoup au contraire ! Je ne porterais rien qui ne soit pas assorti ! »

-« Si vous le dites » marmonna Reese perplexe.

-« Vous auriez pu aller au pressing tout de même ! » grogna Finch en continuant de fouiller sa moitié de placard.

-« J'ai été trop occupé pour cela »

-« Nous n'avions pas de mission pourtant ! »

-« Je peux être occupé en dehors de nos mission » remarqua John.

Finch fit la moue. Ces deux derniers jours, son agent avait passé beaucoup de temps à faire des courses mystérieuses dont il n'avait rien voulu lui dire. Faire du shopping n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes et qu'il ne lui dise rien l'avait intrigué encore plus.

Bear passa près de lui et lui adressa un regard qui, s'il avait été humain, aurait pu passer pour rempli de perplexité.

-« Ah Bear tu ne vas pas me surveiller toi aussi ! » protesta Finch « D'ailleurs vous auriez du le laisser à la bibliothèque M Reese. Le reconduire va nous mettre en retard »

-« Pas autant que vos atermoiements Finch » rétorqua l'ex agent.

L'informaticien eut un grognement frustré. Il sentit son compagnon se rapprocher de lui. John l'enlaça doucement, l'attirant contre lui.

-« Pourquoi êtes-vous si nerveux ? »

-« C'est votre idée » répondit Finch « Pourquoi ne voulez vous pas me dire le restaurant que vous avez choisit ? »

-« C'est une surprise »

-« Mais je ne sais pas quoi porter ! » protesta l'informaticien.

-« Pourquoi pas mon costume préféré ? » demanda son compagnon en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-« Lequel ? » demanda Finch étonné, cessant un instant ses fouilles.

-« Un de mes vieux tee shirt trop large pour vous qu'il m'est si facile de vous ôter » lui chuchota l'ex agent avec un sourire malicieux.

-« M Reese ! » protesta aussitôt son associé en rougissant.

-« De toute façon vous le porterez demain matin » gloussa John en nichant son visage dans son cou.

-« Hum… vous êtes bien sur de vous ! » répliqua l'informaticien pour la forme. Parce qu'il savait bien finalement comment se terminerait leur soirée. Et aussi il devait reconnaître qu'il ne demandait pas mieux. Il lui suffisait de constater à quel point le simple fait que John le tienne contre lui et l'embrasse une ou deux fois avait accéléré son rythme cardiaque !

-« Je suis certain d'avoir raison » affirma John « maintenant si vous voulez vous en passer ça me va aussi » ajouta t-il en souriant par anticipation.

-« John ! » cette fois Finch le repoussa « vous êtes impossible ! » protesta t-il

John ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui adresser un clin d'œil et un large sourire.

-« Et cessez de sourire ainsi ! C'est… déloyal » marmonna l'informaticien.

Reese rit franchement

-« Je préfère vous abandonner sinon nous finirons privé de dîner ! » affirma t-il en retournant dans le salon pour jouer avec Bear, laissant Finch agacé mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulu !

.

Reese gara son véhicule non loin de leur repaire.

-« Je vous attends ici ? »

-« Viens Bear » intima Finch en descendant de voiture « J'en ai pour quelques minutes » ajouta t-il avant de refermer la portière

-« Ou pas » murmura Reese. Il le suivit des yeux un instant puis quitta le véhicule à son tour.

Finch gravit le grand escalier en suivant le chien. Comme il approchait de l'entrée il aperçut d'étranges lueurs venant de la pièce principale.

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » murmura t-il vaguement inquiet.

Parvenu au seuil de la pièce il se figea, stupéfait. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes mais la pièce était illuminée par une dizaine de photophores disséminés un peu partout. Au milieu, une table de fête était dressée pour deux. Les lieux avaient revêtu une atmosphère intime et douce.

Brusquement il sentit les bras de son partenaire glisser autour de lui, son souffle dans son cou alors qu'il posait le menton sur son épaule. Absorbé par sa contemplation il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.

-« Mon restaurant vous plaît Harold ? »

-« Comment avez-vous fait ? »

-« J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à vous retenir au loft cet après midi, le temps de préparer tout cela. J'ai même dû prévoir un changement de costume »

-« Vous aviez deviné… ? »

-« Que vous en seriez contrarié ? bien sur ! Mais pas que cela vous occuperez autant de temps » se moqua t-il

Finch eut un soupir désabusé qui fit rire son compagnon.

-« C'est ici que notre histoire s'est construite » reprit-il plus sérieusement. « Je ne voyais pas d'autre lieu plus approprié pour notre anniversaire. Ai-je bien choisit ? »

-« Oui » murmura Finch touché « Enfin toute ces bougies près de mes livres ! » ajouta t-il

Reese comprit qu'il le taquinait pour masquer son émotion

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai été prudent en les installant, vos livres sont en sécurité » il se pencha un peu. « Personnellement c'est autre chose que je veux enflammer » lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille tout en laissant ses mains s'aventurer sous la veste de son compagnon. Finch frémit.

-« Peut-être » murmura t-il

Reese sourit et le fit se retourner.

-« Vous savez que je suis sur de moi maintenant ? » demanda t-il en frôlant ses lèvres

-« Je sais » affirma l'informaticien

-« Donc vous ne pourrez pas me résister »

-« Je sais » répéta Finch. Il glissa une main sur sa nuque pour attirer son visage plus près et l'embrasser. _« Ai je jamais réellement pu le faire ? »_ songea t-il.

L'assurance et la confiance retrouvées. C'est ce qui leur permettait d'être réuni ce soir et de fêter six mois passés ensemble. Pas sans nuages, mais unis par un même amour.


End file.
